


Let's not fall in love

by Igotbangtans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Long Coming Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igotbangtans/pseuds/Igotbangtans
Summary: (cette histoire ne suit pas la logique de l'histoire de JK rowling, car je veux concentrer l'histoire sur l'évolution sentimentale du Drarry et pas vraiment les problèmes contre Voldy :3)Tout se passe durant la cinquième année d'étude de Harry, à Poudlard. Pendant les vacances de Noël, il a décidé de rester à l'école avec son meilleur ami Ron, tandis qu'un petit nombre d'élève à décidé de faire de même. Les deux amis vont alors tenter de profiter de leurs deux semaines de vacances pour éviter au plus le tumulte des disputes avec les Serpentards et autres élèves. Or, trop enclin à avoir des ennuis, il vont tenter de rendre fou leur principal ennemi qui n'est autre que le Prince des Serpents. Mais, plus Harry passera du temps à vouloir rendre fou son ennemi plus il finira par en réclamer toujours plus, jusqu'à désirer plus que de la haine, mais son amour.Les deux, auront alors tout leur temps pour apprendre à se connaitre, au travers de blagues et de sourires timides, pour finalement laisser émerger leurs sentiments.Je suis désolée je suis très mauvaise en résumés :/ et aussi désolée pour le titre pas vraiment génial





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
> Petit mot déjà d'avance, je compte faire une histoire vraiment basée sur les sentiments, et donc pas le sexe, alors ceux qui recherchent du lemon, je suis désolée mais vous êtes au mauvais endroit. Quant aux autres, et bien, bienvenue!

La neige tombait drue sur Poudlard en ce matin d’hiver. Le soleil était caché derrière d’immenses nuages cotonneux et blancs, qui laissant leurs flocons se déverser sur le château, filtraient les quelques rayons de soleil. Ce matin, nous étions le premier jour de vacances, et pour une fois le dortoir avait presque totalement été déserté. En général, certains habitués restaient toujours pour voir Poudlard sous la neige, mais cette année, le seul de mes proches de Griffondor qui était resté était Ron. Il m’avait avoué qu’il n’avait pas voulu rentrer au Terrier et ce même si sa petite sœur ainsi que les jumeaux l’avaient fait. Malheureusement pour lui, son grand frère Percy était resté, et même si je n’avais rien contre lui, je devais avouer que sa présence était parfois… assommante. Il parlait sans arrêt de ses responsabilités avec trop de fierté, et nous, n’étant qu’en cinquième année d’étude, nous ne nous en faisions pas vraiment des responsabilités. Nous avions juste envie de profiter de la neige et du soleil mêlés, enfin seulement après un bon déjeuner.  
Ce matin-là, d’ailleurs, les elfes de maison avaient fait un effort fou pour nous servir un repas on ne peut plus alléchant, changeant de l’habituel porridge et du jus de citrouille. J’avais rempli mon assiette de Pancakes, de toutes les choses comestibles sur la table en fait, jusqu’à ce que je n’en puisse plus. Évidemment, Ron restant Ron, avait dévalisé son assiette à son tour et lorsqu’il fut repus il s’affala sur son banc. Il souriait en coin, heureux de s’être rempli l’estomac. Jusqu’à ce que son sourire ne se change en moue colérique, alors que ses yeux marrons étaient dirigés vers le bout de la table des Griffondors. Il y regardait là, une fille détestable de notre maison. Jusqu’ici nous n’avions pas fait attention à elle, mais depuis quelques temps elle se prenait le bec avec tout le monde et évidemment elle avait cherché des ennuis à Ron. 

« Pourquoi elle est restée ? Je parie que c’est pour gâcher notre fête de Noël ! »  
« Je pense juste qu’elle est trop attachée à Poudlard en hiver, un peu comme moi. »  
« Ouais, mais toi t’as pas d’autre choix que de rester, t’es orphelin et ta famille de Moldu est un cauchemar. »  
« Merci Ron de me le rappeler. »

Mes yeux posés sur mon assiette, je m’étais remis à penser à ce que j’étais réellement. Est-ce que tout le monde me voyait comme un orphelin maladroit, pas assez dans ses études, dont la cicatrice légendaire était le plus bel attrait ? Je savais que je n’étais pas la personne la plus attirante de l’école, voire même que j’étais loin d’être celui qu’on voulait voir à ses côtés, mais je voulais que l’on voie plus loin que ma marque sur le front. C’était surement puérile de penser ainsi, toujours penser à moi, à me morfondre et penser que j’étais un pauvre petit homme. Alors, tous les jours je me battais contre l’idée de me laisser aller à la fatalité, mais lorsque même mon meilleur ami n’était pas capable de ne pas me cracher au visage que j’étais le fils de deux parents morts maintenant, et dont la famille proche se fichait peu, tout revenait comme un flash. J’avais à nouveau ce flash vert trop clair face aux yeux, tandis que la voix trop claire de ma mère me revenait.

« Hey. Harry. Ça va aller ? »  
« Je… je te rejoins dans la salle commune, je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Le roux se posa quelques questions, mais il me laissa tout de même quitter la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées avant que je ne disparaisse dans le premier couloir qui me fit face. Il faisait sombre maintenant et les nuages qui auparavant étaient blancs et cotonneux, étaient maintenant comparable à des nuages de pluie, voire même d’orage. Cela reflétait presque mes sentiments, qui, trop chamboulés tournaient en rond dans ma tête. C’est dans ces instants que j’espérais qu’Hermione soit là, mais elle avait décidé de rentrer chez elle pour les vacances, pour mieux profiter de la présence de ses parents et du calme de son chez elle. Je l’imaginais parfaitement, assise près du feu à lire un livre quelconque, son chat roux posé ses les cuisses. Elle savait apprécier les bonnes choses.  
Soupirant et me demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire maintenant pour me changer les idées, j’avais grimpé des escaliers au hasard. Mon choix, fruit du pur choix de mon inconscient, me mena dans l’aile Est du château à un étage plutôt gris, qui rappelait étrangement les cachots des Serpentard. D’ailleurs, parlant du loup, venaient d’apparaître les serpents qui comme d’habitude se pavanaient comme des paons en chaleur. A leur tête, il fallait s’en douter, se tenait le prince des langues fourchues qui s’empressa de se mettre à ma hauteur. Ses mains sur les hanches, il était encore entouré de ses deux gorilles, ou homme de mains, c’était à voir, qui s’amusaient à craquer nerveusement leurs phalanges.

« Potter. Heureux de te voir de si bon matin ! »  
« Le plaisir n’est pas partagé, Malfoy. »  
« Je vous avais dit, un vrai malpoli ce mal coiffé. C’est que son manque d’éducation me ferait même pitié. Enfin, cela vient surement de sa famille de Moldus, à ce qu’il paraît le père et le fils sont énormes, comme des grosses barriques ! »

Il rit de son rire aiguë, et plissant ses yeux mercure il me regarda. Il fut déçu d’ailleurs de ne desceller aucune forme de haine sur mon visage, après tout il n’avait pas tort. L’éducation de ma tante laissait à désirer, et mon oncle Vernon, ainsi que Dudley, étaient de grosses barriques roses, comparables à des cochons que l’on aurait engraissés jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en puissent plus. D’ailleurs la remarque me fit même sourire, j’imaginais mon oncle se dandiner comme un canard, tentant de marcher droit, tandis que Dudley aurait roulé sur le sol du salon, tentant de se redresser après une chute du canapé.

« Et il se trouve que tu as raison, mon cher Malfoy. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Le blond aux cheveux cirés se planta encore plus devant moi, surement décidé à recommencer la joute verbale, mais je n’étais pas vraiment d’humeur. Or, lorsque Malfoy avait décidé quelque chose, il ne lâchait pas l’affaire, et donc j’avais dû le laisser m’observer de la tête aux pieds, analysant ma robe mise de travers, jusqu’à mes cheveux impossibles à coiffer, qui laissaient sans arrêt apparaître ma cicatrice rougie.

« Je peux savoir ce qu’il t’arrive le balafré ? »  
« Eh bien, comme on dit, rendons à César ce qui est à César, et j’avoue que tu avais raison. Mon oncle et ma tante n’ont jamais cherché à m’éduquer et mon oncle et son fils sont des vrais animaux. »  
« C’est qui César ? »

Malfoy se penche face à Crabbe qui haussa les épaules juste avant que Goyle ne fasse de même. J’en avais donc profité pour me faufiler plus loin dans le couloir, et reprendre ma petite marche. A vrai dire, la petite discussion avec Malfoy m’avait redonné un sourire et elle me permit de me rendre compte d’une chose. J’étais peut-être malchanceux, voire même désespéré, mais je vivais dans l’endroit le plus extraordinaire au monde. Certes, les études n’étaient pas de tout repos et souvent je devais faire face à des professeurs un peu trop imbus d’eux-mêmes. Mais cela rendait es choses plus cocasses et les situations plus drôles à vivre. Malfoy, lui aussi contribuait à ma joie. J’aimais dans un sens me disputer avec lui et maintenant que j’avais compris que sa faiblesse était l’histoire Moldue il me semblait que je pouvais jouer sur un nouveau terrain.  
Cette balade m’ayant revigoré, d’une manière inattendue, j’avais retrouvé Ron dans la salle commune, assit paresseusement face au feu. I avait déjà sorti un échiquier, et sans réfléchir je m’étais assis face à lui. J’avais pris les blancs, et lui les noirs, et nous avions passé la matinée à faire avancer nos pièces sur les cases bicolores. Evidemment le massacre des pions et autres statuettes nous amusait plus que de regarder qui allait finir par mettre en échec l’autre, et nous avions encouragé nos pièces à se battre vaillamment. Malheureusement, enfin devrais-je dire comme d’habitude, mes pièces n’avaient pas voulu m’obéir, disant que je ne faisais de choix judicieux, et donc elles allaient où elles le désiraient.  
Cela mis en colère mon ami, qui nerveusement s’était passé une main dans les cheveux avant de ranger l’échiquier. Il avait enfoncé les pièces et le tapis de jeu dans un petit coffre de bois, et son visage couvert de taches de rousseur était devenu aussi rouge que lorsqu’il se mettait en colère contre les Serpentard. 

« Cet échiquier n’en fait qu’à sa tête, c’est agaçant au plus haut point ! »  
« On pourrait faire autre chose alors ? » 

Il hocha la tête à ma proposition et me tira hors du dortoir pour directement m’emmener au niveau du hall. Sur le chemin nous avions d’ailleurs rencontré Peeves qui cette fois avait trouvé un nouveau jeu, et il s’agissait de faire fuir à toute vitesse Miss teigne, écrasant sa queue à l’aide d’un casque d’une armure. Cet esprit frappeur parfois faisait des farces drôles quand on y pensait, et j’avais pris le temps de le saluer d’un geste de la main. Evidemment il ne répondit qu’en me tirant la langue, tandis qu’à mes côtés Ron commençait à s’impatienter.

« Harry, avance plus vite. Si on se dépêche pas, toute la neige fraîche aura été touchée par les sales doigts des Serpentards dans la cour. Et j’ai pas envie que tu m’envoie dans le visage une boule de neige qui aurait touché le visage de Malfoy. »  
« Moi ça me ferait rire. »  
« Et pourquoi ça ?! » s’exclama-t-il en enfila rapidement ses gants  
« Parce que ta tête vaudrait tout l’or du monde. »  
« Gna gna gna, je suis Potter et je me permets de blah blah blah. »

Riant aux réactions du rouquin, j’avais à mon tour enfilé mes gants et rapidement fuis vers la cour. La fontaine au centre était gelée, les jets étant figés dans de grands cristaux bleuâtres. Ils scintillaient au soleil, tandis que le vent gelé de cet hiver soufflait sur la neige, faisant voler les flocons intacts, qui pour mon malheur n’avaient pas encore touché le visage détestable de Malfoy. 

« Dommage, les Serpentard ne sont pas encore passé ! »

Furieux, Ron me répondit en attrapant la plus grosse quantité de neige possible pour finalement me l’écraser sur le haut du crâne. Les flocons de glace m’avaient gelé l’échine, glissant le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de fondre. C’est alors que je grinçais des dents à la sensation que mon meilleur ami ne s’esclaffa, tenant son ventre dans l’hilarité.

« Vengeance ! »

J’avais ris à mon tour, réunissant une boule de neige dans mes paumes avant de directement l’envoyer au plein visage de l’autre. La guerre fut annoncée à ce premier coup, et en oubliant presque de déjeuner nous avions continué à nous battre. Or, nos ventres nous rappelèrent à l’ordre et le temps d’un repas nous avions fait une trêve, nous serrant la main pour officialiser le pacte. Mais, nous savions parfaitement qu’après le repas, c’était pas de quartier. Alors, une fois dans la grande salle, nous avions voulu nous hâter à manger, mais c’était sans compter sur le directeur qui s’était exclamé en nous voyant, couverts de neige et il commença un discours qui semblait sans fin. 

« Cela me rappellerait presque mes années à l’école. J’étais aussi fou que vous, je passais mon temps à jouer dans la neige et l’herbe. Et je… »  
« Je pense que nous avons compris Professeur. » termina promptement Professeur McGonagall qui désirait simplement finir son repas. 

Cela nous sauva, nous et la dizaine d’élèves encore en train de se restaurer, pour qu’ainsi nous puissions sortir juste après avoir fini de manger. Or, tout le temps du repas, Ron ne me laissa pas apprécier du calme si rare dans la grande salle et il s’amusa à commenter absolument tout, ricanant à tout et rien.

« Oh et elle est de retour celle-là ! »  
« C’est normal Ron, c’est l’heure du déjeuner et tout le monde a faim. »  
« Je pensais que les langues de vipères comme elle et Malfoy se nourrissaient de l’âme de leurs victimes. »

Il commença à imiter un vampire alors que tentait de retenir mon sourire qui n’allait sûrement pas plaire au Prince des Serpents qui avait entendu la remarque de mon ami. Je ne voulais pas qu’à nouveau j’ai à me battre, tout en sachant que je n’avais pas l’envie de recommencer à argumenter contre ce blond, dont les mots étaient aussi nocifs que le venin de sa vipère favorite. C’est alors pour éviter la confrontation, que nous nous étions empressé de quitter la Grande salle pour à nouveau retrouver la cour qui n’avait été dérangée que par nos pas. C’était d’ailleurs agréable de retrouver la neige presque fraîche et nous avions pu recevoir les boules de glace dans le visage sans s’arrêter de rire pour aller se laver le visage au désinfectant le plus puissant pour ne pas avoir un seul contact avec Malfoy, même si cela n’était que très subjectif.  
Or, nous n’avions que quinze ans, et la joie d’être à Poudlard nous rendait un peu idiots, et nous avions profité de l’instant avec l’autre, riant et se roulant dans la neige pour y faire des anges. Vous devez d’ailleurs vous douter que, malins comme nous étions, nous avions fini par nous battre pour effacer la trace de l’autre ou changer l’ange en démon. Mais, notre force équivalente ne nous fit que tomber à la renverse dans la neige, aux pieds d’un géant à la barbe hirsute, et qui nous regardait tendrement, mais profondément amusé.

« B’jour les Garçons. Belle journée hum ? »  
« Bonjour Hagrid ! » s’exclama Ron qui s’était déjà remis sur pieds.  
« Il fait quand meêm un peu froid » soupirai-je toujours la tête dans la neige gelée.  
« V’devriez rentrer. Ou non, attendez-moi ici ! Je r’visn vite. J’dois déposer chez Dumbledore quelqu’chose. Ensuite vous prendrez un thé ch’moi. »  
« Bien Hagrid, nous t’attendons. »

Le demi-géant sourit à la réponse de Ron, tandis que lentement je m’étais remis sur pieds. J’aimais prendre le thé chez Hagrid, bien que souvent il tentait de nous noyer dans ses tasses de 8 litres, mais c’était toujours une expérience agréable à la fin. Alors, patiemment, nous nous étions assis sur la neige, ne nous important pas du fait que nos robes s’imprégnaient d’eau gelée. Cela ne comptait pas vraiment quand nous étions à Poudlard, et même le fait que d’autres personnes que nous venaient piétiner notre neige ne comptait pas.

« Regardez-moi ces imbéciles heureux. Fier d’être trempés et gelés. Mon père dit toujours que ce sont ceux qui ont le moins qui font les choses les plus idiotes. »  
« Et je te ferai remarquer Malfoy que tu… »  
« Chut Ron, laisse-moi faire. Tu sais Ron ? Je t’ai parlé des sports d’hiver non ? »  
« Non euh, aie euh bien sûr oui ! » imperceptiblement il se massait els côtes que je venais de pincer et je regardais toujours Malfoy dans le fond de ses yeux gris, le voyant devenir de plus en plus dubitatif  
« Eh bien, nous montons sur des skis, et on glisse sur la neige, tu sais, comme si on volait, mais on reste sur le sol. Les types qui portent ces skis vont à plus de cent à l’heure ! D’ailleurs, mon oncle Vernon s’exclamait toujours devant la télévision quand il regardait ! »  
« Télévi quoi ? » soupira Malfoy.  
« Et il hurlait toujours cette phrase quand l’épreuve était terminée : ‘les sportifs et les gens simples ont cette chance, cette chance de connaître le vrai bonheur ! Celui d’une réelle amitié et de la chaleur humaine !’ » 

De l’autre côté de la cour le blond sembla encore plus perdu, et il disparut rapidement à l’extérieur pour aller se réfugier dans les terrains plats du château. Ses deux gorilles l’avaient suivi tandis que je m’amusais de cette réaction. 

« C’était quoi ce cinéma ? Et puis il disait vraiment ça ton oncle Vernon ? »  
« Non, j’ai tout inventé pour l’embêter. Il ne comprend rien aux Moldus et c’est drôle. »

Le roux à mes côtés tenta un sourire, alors que lui aussi n’avait rien compris, jusqu’à ce que Hagrid revienne. Il nous avait guidé jusqu’à sa cabane, nous racontant qu’il avait acheté des nouvelles créatures. 

« Tant que ce n’est pas ces immondes Screwts ! » s’exclama Ron en agitant ses mains  
« Oh non, non Ron, c’est mille fois mieux ! c’des créatures vraiment m’giques ! »

Je ne m’attendais pas à grand-chose et lorsque j’avais pénétré dans la cabane de bois, pouvant accueillir un éléphant de taille adulte, je n’avais rien vu d’anormal. Hagrid ne fit d’ailleurs aucune remarque et il nous installa dans la cuisine autour de son immense table de bois. Il nous avait servi un peu de thé, du lait chaud, et ses gâteaux toujours un peu rassis. Cette fois, j’avais fait une exception et j’en avais mangé quelques-uns, mais rapidement j’avais abandonné, de peur que les gâteaux ne brisent mes dents. Ils n’étaient pas si mauvais, mais bien trop durs, et ils étaient surement du niveau de ses caramels, qui trop collants, vous empêchait d’ouvrir la bouche avant de longues minutes. J’avais même cru que j’allais m’en arracher une molaire à force de me débattre. Mais le thé fut bon, le temps près du feu agréable, et j’avais eu de la chance car le gros molosse n’était pas venu baver sur ma jambe, mais sur celle de Ron.  
C’était la journée bien remplie que nous avions rejoint le château, qui illuminé dans la nuit, ressemblait à une immense lampe à huile. C’est dans cet endroit toujours magique que nous avions pénétré avec Ron, pour directement aller diner. Cette fois tout avait été calme, et après avoir rempli nos poches de bonbons, nous avions pu remonter à la tour des Griffondor. Ron avait été le premier qui avait accaparé la douche, et pour ne pas me sentir trop seul j’avais repassé le trou derrière le tableau, faisant râler la grosse dame qui me demanda d’être moins indécis quant à mes entrées et sorties. J’avais d’ailleurs tenté de m’expliquer, m’excuser même, mais elle me fit signe de déguerpir et je n’avais pas cherché plus loin. J’avais juste descendu les escaliers, retournant dans le hall lentement. Tout était vraiment calme, et les couloirs qui en période de cours étaient toujours remplis de monde, étaient là juste vides. La seule personne que j’avais pu voir était un blond, au nez en trompette, aux yeux de mercure et aux cheveux vraiment trop clairs. Il était pour une fois seul, et appuyé contre un mur il me regarda d’un air méprisant. Cela ne changeait pas de nos habitudes et cela me fit réagir d’une manière inattendue, et j’avais souris en coin. 

« Malfoy… »

Mon ton avait été solennel, presque respectueux ce qui força le blond à se décoller du mur pour commencer à bougonner. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend aujourd’hui ! Tu es trop poli cela ne te ressemble pas ! »  
« La politesse c’est l’indifférence organisée. »  
« Tu es alors indifférent à ce que je te dis, Potter ? »  
« Quelques peu. Pardonne-moi, mais je trouve plus drôle de te voir chercher à être méprisant que lorsque tu l’es. Alors je m’amuse. »  
« Tu es méprisant ! »  
« Merci pour le compliment Malfoy, je te le retourne volontiers ! »  
« Où as-tu gagné cette répartie ? Sur la tombe de tes parents ? ou peut-être as-tu troqué ta bêtise contre quelques phrases toute construite chez ton criminel de parrain. Un garçon de mon rang ne devrait pas même côtoyer une chose du tien. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m’acharne. »

Ma politesse et ma répartie ne firent rien cette fois-ci et fou de rage qu’il parle ainsi de ma seule famille aimante, j’avais dégainé ma baguette. Evidemment, il fit de même et pointant le morceau de bois parfaitement lustré il sembla sourire. Il avait obtenu ce qu’il désirait et c’est alors que j’avais entendu des pas plus loin dans le couloir. Le blond, sachant qu’il avait intérêt à jouer l’élève sérieux, rangea son arme et regarda le professeur qui nous avait rejoint. Son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras ne me trompèrent pas et j’avais longuement soupiré tandis qu’il m’avait regardé immédiatement, me désignant fautif sans même réfléchir. 

« Il semblerait que même pendant les vacances vous êtes incapable de cacher votre caractère d’animal incontrôlable, Potter. Je vais à nouveau devoir vous mettre une retenue, et vous savez à quel point cela m’attriste. »  
« Mais je ne suis pas… »  
« Silence. Maintenant, dans vos dortoirs. »

Soufflant fortement par le nez j’avais fini par acquiescer et remonter dans le dortoir des Griffondor. J’avais ensuite pris une rapide douche, et sans même réfléchir, j’avais ôté mes lunettes et m’étais jeté sous les couvertures. Trop de bataille de boule de neige avait fini par avoir raison de mon énergie, et rien que voir Rogue me narguer à nouveau, m’avait fait ruminer longuement. Parfois je détestais cette école, enfin non, juste les personnages exécrables qu’elle contenait. Oui, je ne supportais plus les serpents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je reviens déjà avec un autre chapitre, désolée si je ne respecte pas parfaitement la logique de l'histoire parfois, ca rje suis persuadée que c'est pas parfait haha.  
> Sinon bonne journée!

Le deuxième jour des vacances, ce n’est que très difficilement que j’avais ouvert les yeux. En effet, mon corps entier semblait pris de longues douleurs semblables à des courbatures, tandis que je sentais que mon front s’était épongé de transpiration pendant la nuit. Je n’avais pas besoin de chercher plus loin que mon nez qui coulait, j’avais attrapé un gros rhume. Mon corps était tremblant et même sous la grosse couverture je sentais que mes membres tremblaient. Je n’avais aucunement envie de me lever à présent, voulant simplement dormir un peu plus et reposer mon crâne qui semblait vrombir de douleur. Malheureusement, c’était sans compter sur Ron, qui lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, se hâta d’ouvrir les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin pour venir me secouer vivement l’épaule. J’avais évidemment tenté de me défaire de sa prise mais il me força à sortir pour finalement se concentrer sur mon état physique. 

« Oh, mais qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »  
« Je suis malade Ron, je dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh. »  
« Mais j’avais déjà prévu quelque chose pour cette matinée ! Harry, tu gâches la journée. »  
« Je n’y peux rien, on est resté dans la neige toute la matinée et une partie de l’après-midi, c’était plutôt prévisible. Bref, on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. »

Ron acquiesça sans réelle conviction, tandis que je m’étais changé pour la journée. J’avais enroulé mon écharpe rouge et or autour de ma gorge en feu, épongé mon front fiévreux, pour finalement me dépêcher de rejoindre l’aile médicale du château. Lorsque j’avais frappé à la porte de l’infirmerie, c’est une Madame Pomfresh en colère qui m’ouvrit et me pria de rapidement entrer. D’ailleurs, lorsqu’elle me vit renifler et tousser, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui m’amenait, et je n’avais pas eu à lui parler qu’elle me tendit un grand verre rempli d’une potion poisseuse. Je n’avais pas hésité à la prendre, faisant confiance à l’infirmière, avant qu’elle ne reprenne son gobelet en métal rouillé sur les bords. La potion avait légèrement brûlé le fond de mon estomac, mais lorsqu’elle m’indiqua la sortie j’avais compris que maintenant j’étais presque sorti d’affaire. 

D’ailleurs, c’était la première fois que Madame Pomfresh ne nous forçait pas à rester à l’infirmerie pour nous reposer, mais lorsque je vis dans les couloirs qu’une bonne moitié des élèves avait attrapé un rhume je compris mieux. Elle avait dû être agacée par l’arrivée de tant d’élèves malades, et surement que c’était toujours la même chose quand la neige revenait à Poudlard. C’est à cet instant que je me mis à sourire, après tout Malfoy avait eu raison. Nous n’aurions pas dû jouer dans la neige, mais le lui dire m’avait été impossible, j’aurais préféré me faire couper la langue et crever les yeux qu’avouer que Malfoy avait plus eu raison que moi sur un sujet. C’est donc en me renfrognant que j’avais pénétré dans la Grande Salle, mon nez commençant à ne plus couler, et mon front redevenant enfin sec.

« Harry, dépêche-toi, le déjeuner est bientôt terminé ! »  
« J’arrive Ron. »

Lentement, je m’étais installé à la table de ma maison, et j’avais rempli mon assiette comme il le fallait. Tout au long du repas j’avais senti que mon appétit revenait en même temps que la maladie semblait s’envoler. Ainsi, j’avais pu me remplir l’estomac comme d’habitude, et mon voisin avait toujours un appétit beau à voir. Il avait repris trois fois du Porridge, bu cinq verres de jus de citrouille ou d’orange, il avait aussi choisi d’ingurgiter cinq pancakes couverts de sirop d’érable, et cela il l’avait mangé en ma présence, alors qu’il avait commencé avant que je n’arrive. C’était toujours drôle de voir Ron se remplir la pense et je ne me lassais jamais de ses mimiques pendant un repas, il me faisait vraiment rire. 

Ayant terminé, je m’étais étiré, et j’avais commencé à observer la Grande Salle qui semblait aussi calme qu’un cimetière. Personne ne parlait et même les professeurs mangeaient en silence. C’est alors qu’un léger bruit d’ailes se fit entendre et par l’entrée habituelle des Hiboux, une petite dizaine de volatiles entrèrent. Je n’avais pas vu Hedwig donc je ne m’inquiétais guère, mais lorsque je vis le Grand-Duc de Malfoy aller jusqu’à la table des Serpentard, accroché à sa patte l’habituel paquet de bonbons, j’avais voulu lui lancer mon gobelet en pleine figure. Mais évidemment, je n’avais pas agi, et le hibou alla se poser sur l’épaule de son maître, qui fièrement récupéra les friandises. Comme chaque matin il en avait avalé une douceur directement sortie du sac. Je détestais voir ce sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres simplement car ses parents ne savaient passer une journée sans le gâter, et c’était là que j’avais retrouvé ma haine envers Malfoy. Lui et moi, nous étions ennemis depuis si longtemps que je ne peux même plus compter le nombre de fois que nous nous sommes disputés, si bien qu’un jour je m’étais demandé pourquoi nous continuions ainsi. Mais ce genre d’actes me rappelait que je détestais cette fouine pour ses mots, ses actes, et surtout car il pensait que tout lui était dû. 

« Ah, c’était délicieux ! »

J’avais envie de répondre à Ron, mais seulement je m’étais mis en colère tout seul et donc j’avais gardé la bouche fermée, les yeux fixés sur Malfoy qui maintenant jouait son air supérieur auprès de ses seuls amis. D’ailleurs je me demandais toujours comment ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle, pouvaient supporter sur caractère. C’est après que je me rendis compte d’une chose, ils étaient idiots et ils voulaient s’entourer de ceux qu’ils croyaient puissants et influents, et donc Malfoy semblait l’être parfait. Quoi que, je ne voyais pas en quoi il pouvait l’être autant. C’était juste un capricieux qui ne savait qu’insulter les autres, et agir lâchement pour mieux se sortir des situations trop compliquées pour lui. 

« Malfoy me met les nerfs en pelote ! »  
« Hier t’avais plutôt l’air de t’amuser de lui, même de le mépriser mais pas dans un mauvais sens. Tu avais l’air de vouloir t’amuser avec lui, comme si tu appréciais, au moins juste un peu cette vipère. »  
« Tu dis n’importe quoi, Ron. Je n’ai jamais apprécié la présence de Malfoy, et jouer avec l’ironie en sa compagnie est juste un autre moyen de l’humilier. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et c’était ça qui était drôle. Puis, quand on y pense, il n’a pas de quoi se vanter. Regarde-le. Ses cheveux il ne sait même pas les coiffer et il est persuadé que c’est magnifique. Et puis sa peau là ! »  
« J’avoue que sa peau est vraiment horrible. On dirait presque qu’elle est transparente ! Quel vampire ! »

J’avais souris en coin, alors que face à nous, le sujet de la conversation avait quitté la Grande Salle. Il était parti en compagnie de ses gorilles, son hibou s’étant déjà envolé, prenant avec lui le sac de toile rempli de friandises. Etais-ce cette jalousie maladive qui me faisait dire toutes ces choses ? Etais-je jaloux du fait qu’il avait encore ses parents et que malgré le fait qu’ils soient des mange-morts ? Je ne le croyais pas dans un sens, mais je savais que si Hermione avait été là, elle nous dirait que nous sommes des idiots et que critiquer sur le physique est puérile. Sur ce point je suis d’accord, mais chez Malfoy, sa méchanceté se reflétait jusqu’à la surface, et je ne trouvais rien d’attirant chez lui. Il avait tout de trop clair, trop lisse, pas un seul défaut comme une cicatrice qui le rendrait moins sur de lui. Non, il avait ce physique trop impeccable qui me donnait sincèrement envie de rendre mon petit déjeuner. 

« Et si maintenant on allait faire quelque chose ? »  
« Oui, c’était quoi ton idée de ce matin Ron ? »  
« Eh bien, au début je voulais sortir autour de château, mais je pense qu’on devrait d’abord passer par la volière. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que j’attends une lettre de ma mère, il est possible qu’elle me rappelle à la maison pour Noël, et peut-être même que tu pourras venir au Terrier aussi ! »

Je m’étais légèrement refrogné, mais cela mon meilleur ami ne le remarqua pas. Il se contenta de se lever et de prendre la route vers la volière. Tout le long du chemin je n’avais pas parlé, je l’avais laissé s’extasier, tandis que je réfléchissais de plus en plus aux conséquences de son départ. Je ne voulais pas quitter Poudlard pour Noël, et ce même si cela signifiait rater des vacances au Terrier, et rester seul. Mais, je ne voulais pas plus embêter la famille Weasley, qui en avait déjà assez de cinq enfants encore à charge. Je ne voulais pas me rajouter et les forcer dans leur quotidien, les forçant à puiser dans leurs fonds pour me nourrir. Ainsi, lorsque Ron attrapa Pigwidgeon pour lui prendre le parchemin pour le lire, je m’étais assis dans un coin qui avait été épargné par les restes de repas et les déjections des oiseaux. 

« ‘Cher Ron, nous avons conscience moi et ton père, que tu aimerais rester à Poudlard. Malheureusement, ta grand-tante nous a visité pour Noël. Tu sais parfaitement que nous ne la voyons que très peu alors je veux que tu rentres au plus vite. J’ai contacté le Professeur Dumbledore et il a permis à ton père de venir te chercher et de prendre un Portoloin. Evidemment, tu diras à Harry chéri qu’il est la bienvenue et qu’on serait très heureux de le voir parmi nous !’ Le reste elle parle de quelques règles à respecter quand je verrais ma grand-tante mais on s’en fiche. Tu viens aussi Harry ? »  
« Je peux pas venir Ron… je vais rester. »  
« Oh, et pourquoi ? »  
« Eh bien, parce que… j’ai prévu de parler à Sirius.. »

La suspicion de Ron n’avait jamais été si haute, mais il décida de laisser tomber et de simplement redescendre jusqu’au dortoir pour faire ses valises. Après une petite heure, il était prêt et il se dirigea dans le hall, clopinant à cause de la valise beaucoup trop lourde. Lorsqu’il fut temps de se quitter, il me salua très brièvement, surement en colère que je refuse l’hospitalité de sa famille, et enfin il avait rejoint Hagrid qui l’attendait pour l’emmener au Portoloin le plus proche, qui était tout de même à quelques kilomètres de là. C’est donc, le géant qui porta la valise de Ron, tandis que le rouquin avait enfoncé sur son crâne un bonnet épais qui pouvait le protéger du froid. Quant à moi, je m’étais senti plus seul que jamais, m’ennuyant rien qu’à l’idée que nous étions surement juste vingt dans l’école toute entière, et que même Neville était rentré chez lui. Je savais que Noël sans mes amis allait être beaucoup plus triste, mais à vrai dire je n’avais pas envie de rencontrer la Grand-tante de Ron au vu du fait qu’il n’était pas enjoué de la revoir, et surtout je ne voulais pas embêter un peu plus la famille trop généreuse. 

Traînant des pieds, j’avais traversé le hall vers la grande salle, passant face à des armures non graissées dont le bruit était affreusement dérangeant, jusqu’à ce que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre. Ils étaient lents, et ils me rappelaient le Professeur Rogue et sa démarche toujours trop sûre d’elle. Or, je m’étais retrouvé nez à nez avec la vipère de cette école, seul pour une fois car ses deux balourds d’amis avaient déserté. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, et lorsqu’il croisa mon regard, je vis ses yeux gris sonder mon entourage. Lorsqu’il n’aperçût pas mon meilleur ami il sourit en coin et s’approcha lentement. Sa robe, toujours trop impeccable, voletait à la manière de la cape du maître des potions, tandis que dans ses cheveux j’avais remarqué qu’une mèche n’était pas si bien coiffée et elle remontait lentement, comme si elle commençait à boucler. Cela rappelait un peu mes cheveux, enfin en moins fort tout de même. 

« Ton seul ami t’as abandonné ? A croire que personne ne veut rester près de toi, le balafré. »  
« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment Malfoy. »

Le blond se tourna sur lui-même, regardant à ses côtés pour réaliser qu’ils avaient encore disparu et enfin il soupira, creusant le dos pour tout de même bomber le torse. Son attitude ne reflétait absolument pas ses habitudes et je me demandais pourquoi même il était encore là. Il ne restait jamais pour Noël et là, il avait décidé de rester pour s’ennuyer ferme avec les autres élèves. Je trouvais le choix drôlement étrange, tout en sachant qu’il aurait très bien pu retourner chez lui, auprès de ses parents, et très loin des professeurs qu’il considérait comme une grande partie comme des incapables. Mais il était là, face à moi, son visage habituellement exprimant son mépris de l’humanité, maintenant tordu par un autre sentiment. Il avait l’air plutôt désespéré. Mais évidemment, il n’exprima pas ses sentiments, remis juste ses cheveux en place et recommença son manège.

« Ils sont partis chez eux, mais je les ai renvoyés. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’ils restent ici avec moi, je ne supportais plus leurs idioties. »  
« Oh, alors tu es resté pour rien. »  
« Non, j’en parlerai à mon père et il me fera rentrer au Manoir. »  
« Eh bien, alors j’espère que tu t’y amuseras. »

Je grinçais des dents le plus imperceptiblement possible, tandis que lui s’était remis à bomber le torse, comme s’il voulait toujours mettre en avant l’écusson de sa maison, comme s’il était fier d’avoir un serpent épinglé à la poitrine. Je m’étais d’ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi il voulait tant être Serpentard au vu du passé de cette école. Mais, lorsque j’avais appris pour ses parents étant des Mange-mort j’avais mieux compris sa démarche, et honnêtement cela m’avait encore plus dégoûté de sa personnalité. Je ne voyais pas en quoi il détestait autant les Moldus, et je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi on les considérait en général comme une autre espèce. Certes, leur avouer notre existence était dangereux autant pour eux que pour nous, mais j’étais persuadé que nous devions les protéger plus que les haïr. Pour Malfoy, le constat était différent, et qui n’était pas à son goût ne méritait pas son attention.

« Je suis sûr de m’amuser, vois-tu, j’ai encore ma famille moi, Potter. »  
« J’ai l’impression que tu as de moins en moins d’inspiration au niveau de tes insultes, c’en est presque triste. Toujours m’attaquer sur mes parents rend la chose redondante et cela ne me fait plus aussi mal qu’avant. Je pense juste que tu devrais parfois penser à l’impact de tes mots. Tu sais, si tu avais aussi perdu tes parents, tu comprendrais que ce que tu dis est irrespectueux. »

Je ne savais d’où je sortais toute cette répartie, tandis que face à moi, le blond platine avait l’air offusqué, mais au fond je voyais qu’il réfléchissait. Je me sentais fier de l’avoir fait un peu plus penser à ce qu’il disait, et dans un autre j’étais fier de savoir contenir ma haine, et pour une fois agir comme quelqu’un de responsable. Foncer la tête baissée était toujours ce qui m’avait fait défaut, et maintenant que j’avais commencé à goûter à la joie de ne plus être l’idiot de service qui se prend toujours les retenues à la place des autres, je comptais continuer un peu. J’en avais assez que Rogue trouve un moyen de me faire regretter mes paroles, et ce sans arrêt, pour mieux épargner son élève favori, et je savais que si je ne cherchais pas à être virulent, j’allais m’en sortir plus facilement. Et au moins, je n’aurais rien à me reprocher.

« Je ne te comprends plus, Potter. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Tu parles comme si tu étais sur le point de mourir, pas que ce fait me déplairait, mais tu me déprime rien qu’à te voir ! »  
« Tu devrais murir un peu, Malfoy. Peut-être que tu comprendras. »  
« Alors tu vas me dire que tu as muri en une nuit ? Moi je pense que tu te fais des idées sur toi-même, tu te donnes une fausse conduite alors qu’au fond tu boue. »

Il n’avait pas tort mais je ne voulais absolument pas le montrer et j’avais forcé un sourire. J’vais senti mes yeux se plisser dans le sourire, alors que face à moi, le serpent n’était pas satisfait de mon changement de comportement. Mais, j’étais épuisé, et je savais que maintenant j’allais devoir grandir. Je savais ce qui m’attendais au bout du compte, et agir comme un gamin puéril était idiot. Je devais, au moins, respecter la mémoire de mes parents, et ce n’était pas en étant mauvais avec des idiots que j’allais les rendre fiers. Je ne savais pas si je les avais attristés par mon comportement, mais ce que je savais, c’est que le nom de ma famille méritait mieux que l’image que je lui donnais. Je savais que je devais garder la tête haute, la poitrine bombée et surtout, je devais me concentrer sur l’avenir et ce qui me plaisait, pas sur les crapauds comme Malfoy. 

« Je ne suis pas en colère, enfin je ne le crois pas. Je sais que tu as une opinion très négative à propos de moi, mais sache que je ne veux plus me battre. »  
« Alors tu laisses tomber ? »  
« Oui, quel que soit la bataille, le prix à la fin, je m’en fiche. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps avec toi, Malfoy. Et puis, si tu as une vie si palpitante, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tentes sans arrêt de faire de ma vie un enfer. Ce qui est triste, c’est que la seule chose que tu réussis à faire, c’est me rendre indifférent à tes actes. »

Malfoy se mis à sourire en coin, tout en nouant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il se taisait, me regardait droit dans les yeux alors que je descellais parfaitement l’amusement dans ses yeux. il allait tenter quelque chose de nouveau et j’avais peur que cela ne me mette encore plus hors de moi qu’à l’instant. En effet, j’avais beau me persuader que cela ne me faisait rien, je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite et j’allais surement bientôt exploser. Se donner l’air, se persuader, d’être quelqu’un de sensé, était plus simple que l’être vraiment, et j’avais un mal fou à maintenant contenir mes sentiments. Je tentais de me persuader que si j’agissais mal, je ferai du mal au peu de famille qui me restait, mais pourtant son regard fier commençait à me taper sur le système.

« Tu es jaloux. »  
« Jaloux ?! Moi ?! »  
« Oui, jaloux. Tu ne supportes pas le fait que j’ai plus de choses que toi. Que moi j’ai encore des parents, une famille avec qui fêter Noël, alors que toi tu as juste une famille de sorciers de bas étage qui veulent bien t’accueillir. De plus, je me demande s’ils peuvent encore payer les frais de l’école, et leur fils qui ne leur fait que des ennuis par ta faute. Tu tu tu. Quelle tristesse. »  
« La ferme, Malfoy. »  
« En plus, je pourrais mettre ma main à couper que la petite rouquine, la sœur débile de la famille, est folle de toi. C’en est même triste à quel point elle tente de t’avoir alors que toi tu ne penses qu’à une chose. Ton Quidditch et ton balai. »

Je n’avais pas pu contenir le tic nerveux qui avait animé ma lèvre alors que je le voyais commencer à rire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait soudainement attaqué Ginny, mais mon sang ne fit qu’un tour et je m’entendis répondre sans même poser un filtre sur mes paroles.

« Tu n’es qu’une vipère, Malfoy. Tu as le don de me dégouter, tout en toi pue trop la perfection et ça me rend dingue. Ça m’énerve quand tu parles comme ça, et j’ai envie de te faire sauter tes dents trop droites. De plus, tu me fais pitié. Tu as beau critiquer Ginny, au moins quelqu’un tient à moi. Toi tu es juste seul, et tes amis sont là simplement par intérêt. Puis, tu vas pas me dire que tu aimes la présence de tes deux gorilles. Tu fais juste pitié quand on creuse ta personnalité de sale serpent. »

Il voulut me répondre mais je l’avais quitté pour mieux grimper les étages vers la bibliothèque. J’étais fou de rage et je devais avouer que j’y avais été fort. C’est alors, que je me rendis compte que mes propos étaient idiots, non réfléchis et qu’il devait bien en rire maintenant. D’ailleurs, s’il existait dans cette bibliothèque un livre contre l’idiotie, et qui enseignait la répartie je l’aurais emprunté de suite. Mais, je n’avais fait que m’installer à une vieille table au fond de la pièce, prenant au hasard un livre parlant des bezoars et à vrai dire je me fichais des mots sur la page. J’entendais surtout les pas légers dans la pièce, le rire agaçant de Malfoy, et surtout la neige qui frappait avec force sur les vitres. Je me retenais de lui hurler dessus, alors que le blond s’était placé dans le rayonnage juste à mes côtés, pour mieux m’agacer. 

Le pire fut même lorsqu’il prit place à mes côtés, un livre en main ainsi qu’une plume couleur neige, qu’il faisait tourner juste sous son nez en trompette. Il fixait avec intérêt la couverture en cuir de mon livre, alors qu’un sourire moqueur était toujours imprimé sur sa bouche trop sombre pour sa peau. D’ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas comment ses lèvres pouvaient être si rouges, à croire qu’il utilisait aussi du maquillage. 

« Quoi, Malfoy ? »  
« Depuis quand les bezoars c’est assez intéressant pour toi ? »  
« Et depuis quand tu t’intéresses aux créatures fantastiques ? C’est un livre de première année. »

Le blond regarda la couverture de son livre, réalisant qu’il avait surement pris trop au hasard le livre, et le posa couverture contre le bois de la table, pour mieux me dévisager. A de nombreuses reprises -précisément trois- il avait regardé ma cicatrice, si bien qu’au bout d’un instant, j’avais posé mes mèches de cheveux dessus. Mon acte le fit ricaner, de ce rire toujours détestable, alors qu’enfin il s’était mis à travailler. Il avait pris un morceau de parchemin et il écrivait je ne sais quoi, ses jambes battant sous notre table. Parfois j’avais senti le bout de son pied frôler le mien et des frissons désagréables parcouraient ma jambe. Je l’avais donc ramenée vers moi, m’éloignant presque avec la chaise, tandis que l’autre continuait à se concentrer sur son récit. 

Il n’avait pas parlé, pas du tout même, juste étudié. Il s’était levé quelques fois et j’avais cru qu’il allait disparaître, mais il revenait avec des livres aussi lourds que possibles, et il les feuilletait lentement. Il écrivait sur son parchemin parfois, remplissant des rouleaux entiers, alors que sa plume grattait le papier dans un son presque reposant. Je m’étais, à un moment, surpris à laisser mon livre pour regarder son écriture, mais rapidement je m’étais rendu compte que je ne voulais en aucun cas connaître quoi que ce soit à son sujet et j’avais choisi un nouveau livre. J’aurais pu partir, quitter la table, c’est vrai, mais par fierté j’étais resté. J’avais pris un livre sur les créatures magiques pour m’occuper et je devais avouer que j’avais apprécié la lecture. Le son de la plume n’avait pas été dérangeant et au final je n’avais plus autant été dégouté par els jambes trop agitées de l’autre élève. 

Il m’était devenu indifférent et je savais que comme il était trop fier pour travailler seul, il s’était à la table d’un autre pour ne pas avoir l’air de quelqu’un sans amis. Je m’étais d’ailleurs demandé s’il était heureux dans ses amitiés, s’il ne souffrait pas de son éloignement avec les autres, et donc j’avais tenté de voir sur son visage autre chose que de la haine. J’avais lentement baissé mon livre de mon regard, me concentrant sur le profil qu’il me montrait alors qu’il était tourné vers sa copie mise de travers pour écrire. En faisant ainsi, il rendait son écriture plus penchée, et je devais avouer que c’était joli à lire. Mais cela ne me permettait que de voir son visage de côté, son nez se plissant chaque fois qu’il réfléchissait, ses lèvres avancées lorsqu’il attrapait entre celles-ci le bout de la plume pour continuer sa réflexion. 

Malheureusement, lorsqu’il releva le regard pour aller chercher une information dans un livre, ses yeux gris s’étaient plantés dans les miens, et j’avais dû m’enfoncer dans ma lecture. Fort heureusement, il ne commenta rien et recommença à écrire lentement. Or vient, enfin, le moment où il avait terminé, et il referma son livre lentement. Il avait entassé les œuvres avant de se lever, le tout dans les bras pour les ramener. Pendant ce temps, j’avais osé lire une partie de sa composition, et j’avais pu comprendre qu’il faisait le devoir de potions pour la rentrée, devoir que j’étais persuadé de rater. 

Lorsqu’il revint j’étais affalé sur ma chaise, espérant que j’allais pouvoir trouver le courage de le faire, tandis que lui avait juste roulé les nombreuses pages. Il n’avait rien dit au moment de son départ, et lorsque je l’avais retrouvé au repas, il était tout aussi silencieux. Enfin, il était seul, tout comme moi, et s’il s’était mis à parler j’aurais été inquiet. Mais, il semblait profondément ennuyé, voire même désespéré d’être là. Alors, voulant faire à mon tour à un effet, j’avais pris mon assiette et mes couverts, et je m’étais assis devant lui. Il m’avait regardé étrangement, lorsqu’il me vit à la table de sa maison, mais il n’avait pas commenté. Il avait juste repris son repas, et moi le mien.  
Nous étions ensemble mais seuls pourtant, et donc c’était comme si j’étais encore à ma table et lui à la sienne. Mais au moi je lui rendais la pareille pour ne pas m’avoir laissé seul à lire des livres qui ne m’intéressaient pas du tout. D’ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas Hermione qui adorait la chose.

« Potter. Je m’en vais. J’ai fini. »  
« Pas moi. »  
« Et alors ? »

Il se releva lentement et disparu hors de la Grande salle. J’avais soufflé, espérant qu’il m’aurait attendu, mais non, j’avais été seul toute l’après-midi. J’avais tenté de trouver Nick quasi-sans-tête mais même lui avait disparu et je m’étais retrouvé à tourner dans toute l’école pour voir si je pouvais passer le temps ainsi. Mais au final j’avais juste perdu mon temps devant le feu dans la salle commune, à jouer avec les braises. Au repas, je n’avais pas osé le rejoindre, et lui m’avait regardé pendant presque tout le temps avant de se déplacer et se mettre face à moi. Lorsqu’il l’avait fait d’ailleurs j’avais failli m’étouffer avec mon verre d’eau. Mais, lorsqu’il recommença à agiter ses jambes sous la table j’avais soupiré, et glissé ma main sous la table. J’avais pris mon courage à deux mains, et j’avais attrapé son genou pour qu’il arrête. Presqu’immédiatement, il remonta son regard vers moi et son visage était décomposé. J’avais presque lu une expression de douleur dans ses yeux, mais il rejeta juste ma main et stoppa le mouvement de sa jambe.  
Juste après j’avais récupéré ma main, et des fourmis avaient commencer à parcourir ma paume, comme si ma peau brûlait de dégoût de l’avoir touché. Mais, lui, il descendit sa main jusqu’à son genou et le massa, surement lui aussi dégoûté par mon contact. 

« J’ai fini. »  
« Bravo, Potter tu sais manger. »

J’avais soufflé sur mes mèches pour montrer mon exaspération, mais je ne m’étais pourtant pas levé. Je voulais lui montrer que moi, j’allais l’attendre jusqu’à ce qu’il termine. Même que je l’avais vu baisser les yeux pour accélérer la cadence. Ainsi, après une minute à peine il avait terminé son dessert, d’ailleurs il avait repris deux parts de fraisiers, j’avais supposé donc ce fruit comme son préféré, et enfin il se leva. Sans parler nous avions quitté côte à côte la Grande Salle et lorsqu’il dû prendre une direction différente de la mienne il le fit sans un son. Enfin si, je l’avais entendu soupirer, et lorsqu’il partit, ses talons clachaient sur la pierre au sol. A mon tour j’avais soupiré, et enfin, j’avais rejoint mon lit. 

Ces vacances s’annonçaient drôles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci d'avoir lu!   
> Passez une bonne journée / soirée / après-midi


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, c’est le soleil qui joua le rôle de réveil, et c’est étrangement joyeux que j’avais mis les pieds hors des couvertures. Bien sûr, ne nous voilons pas la face, poser ma voute plantaire encore chaude sur les pierres gelées me fit légèrement grimacer. Mais, lorsque j’avais pris ma douche, frottant mon corps lentement. Je savais que rien ne pressait, et surtout je n’avais pas Ron pour me prendre la tête, et me forcer à sortir. Alors passer plusieurs minutes sous l’eau m’avait fait le plus grand bien avant que parfaitement habillé j’avais pu rejoindre la Grande Salle. Evidemment elle était presque vide, les sourires étaient fades et tous étaient face à leurs assiettes et personne n’échangeait. Le seul qui tentait de remonter le moral était Dumbledore qui parlait en fond et qui tentait d’attirer l’attention. Or, tous semblaient se tourner dans le sens opposé au Directeur, mangeant dans le plus grand des silences, le laissant parler dans le vide. 

Je devais bien l’avouer, à cette heure de la matinée, entendre un discours n’était pas aussi intéressant qu’on pourrait le croire mais je trouvais la situation triste. Alors, tandis que j’avais pris place à la table de ma maison, j’avais longuement soupiré pour mieux me concentrer sur les propos du directeur. J’étais peut-être le seul, mais j’aimais le voir sourire et nous ouvrir ses bras comme s’il nous offrait tous les bons sentiments du monde. Malheureusement, j’étais sûrement le seul à voir la chose car tous avaient décidé de quitter rapidement la Grande Salle, ou ils s’étaient concentrés sur leurs livres. 

Mais étrangement, au bon d’un instant, une autre personne avait été intéressée par les propos. C’est d’ailleurs lorsque je vis ce petit blond tourné vers Dumbledore, j’avais cru rêver. Il était concentré, son nez en trompette plissé vers l’arrière, alors qu’il fouillait dans son assiette à l’aide d’une fourchette. Il avait écouté jusqu’au bout même, tandis que moi-même j’avais perdu le fil pour mieux le dévisager lui. Il était différent ce matin, et son rictus toujours colérique était presque devenu un sourire. Même que lorsqu’il regarda le plafond magique qui indiquait un ciel découvert et ensoleillé il avait l’air apaisé. C’est dans ces instants que je trouvais Malfoy plus accessible, mais évidemment lorsque son regard croisa le mien, il me toisa comme si je n’étais qu’une fourmi qui se baladait sur ses vêtements impeccables. 

Dans un sens, j’avais été blessé. Pas parce que ce qu’il pensait de moi me touchait, mais parce que j’avais su voir en lui quelque chose de plus beau que son mauvais caractère, mais que lui n’y faisait pas attention. C’est alors déçu que j’avais quitté la Grande Salle. J’étais immédiatement allé jusqu’à la maison de Hagrid qui m’accueillit les bras ouverts. Il m’avait, durant tout le temps que je m’étais installé dans son immense canapé, raconté que ses créatures magiques allaient bientôt être livrées et qu’elles avaient du retard. En tout cas, il était sûr que j’allais bientôt pouvoir les rencontrer pour nos nouvelles classes. Il n’avait voulu rien raconter à vrai dire, et rapidement il décida de détourner la discussion. 

« J’trouvé quelqu’chose Harry. Viens voir. »

Difficilement je m’étais extirpé du canapé qui avait failli m’avaler, pour aller rejoindre mon ami plus loin dans le salon. Il tenait entre ses grandes main, un tourne disque presqu’intact, un disque encore posé sur le socle. Mes yeux s’ouvrirent en grand à sa vue et Hagrid se mis à sourire sous sa barbe hirsute. Je pouvais parier qu’il ne savait pas quoi en faire, ni à quoi cela pouvait servir, mais le fait qu’il ait quelque chose de Moldu, d’extravagant, l’avait fait sourire, fier comme un paon.

« Où avez-vous eu ça Hagrid ? »  
« Un ami Sorcier ml’a offert. Il a parlé d’életrikcity j’crois. Pour qu’ça marche quoi. »  
« Oui, il faut brancher le bout dans un prise électrique, c’est un objet Moldu qui sert à faire de la musique. »  
« C’mment ça marche ? »  
« Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais une fois branché, le disque va tourner. Il suffit de déposer l’aiguille sur le disque et le laisser tourner. Ensuite, sortira des haut-parleur la musique qui a été enregistrée dessus. »  
« D’accord… et Harry, c’est quoi l’électrikcité ? »  
« Eh bien, c’est la même chose que la foudre. »

Soudainement, Hagrid sembla illuminé. Il alla chercher son parapluie, le posta juste au bout de la prise après avoir posé l’objet sur un meuble. Puis, sans même à avoir à prononcer une incantation un fin filet électrique s’échappa du bout du parapluie. Avec chance, son sort ne fit pas éclater l’objet qui réagit immédiatement, faisant tourner le socle et activant lentement le son. Je ne savais comment il avait fait, mais maintenant l’objet fonctionnait et même après qu’Hagrid et retiré son parapluie nous entendions encore la musique. Avant, l’oncle Vernon avait un objet pareil et je n’avais pas le droit d’y toucher, mais je savais parfaitement apprécier la musique lorsqu’il la mettait. D’ailleurs, noter cher géant avait obtenu un disque assez précieux à mes yeux, et la musique reposante commença à emplir la pièce. 

« C’est j’lie, les Moldus ont du goût. »  
« Oui, c’est une chanson qui plaît à beaucoup de monde. »

Je m’étais mis à sourire, récitant les paroles en simplement agitant les lèvres, gardant ma voix pour moi, mais surtout j’assimilais les paroles. Il s’agissait de cet appel à la paix de la part d’Armstrong, parlant de toutes les beautés de notre monde. D’ailleurs, il m’avait fait me pencher vers la fenêtre pour voir l’extérieur et apprécier la neige qui semblait en paix en faisant un si beau manteau. Les arbres dénudés étaient crochus et pourtant je les trouvais beaux, sans compter sur les bourrasques de vent qui faisaient de déplacer les cristaux de glace dont la beauté n’est pas à ignorer. 

Mais le temps arriva pour moi de rentrer au château et laisser mon ami à ses occupations.   
Evidemment, trop gentil comme il est, il m’avait donné sa nouvelle acquisition pour que je reprenne contact avec ma culture Moldue. Je n’avais pas refusé à vrai dire, écouter de la musique m’avait manqué parfois et donc j’avais pris avec moi l’objet enchanté. Je savais que c’était en soi interdit, mais le non-respect des règles était presque de mise avec Hagrid, alors j’avais fait abstraction de la chose. J’avais juste pris avec moi le tourne disque et discrètement j’étais retourné à l’intérieur. Pour éviter de me faire attraper par un professeur j’étais passé par des couloirs discrets avant d’aller m’installer dans la tour d’astronomie. Je savais que je n’avais pas le droit, mais je savais que prendre l’objet et l’écouter dans mon dortoir était risqué. 

Donc, ainsi en hauteur, je m’étais assis et j’avais remis la musique. Je regardais l’horizon glacé, m’amusant du lac gelé qui accueillait notre cher gastéropode géant. Je voyais ses tentacules parfois dépasser la surface, et surtout la musique rendait les actions plus gracieuses. Or, il fallait bien que cela arrive, le bruit avait attiré quelqu’un par-là et j’avais commencé à paniquer. J’avais envie de cacher l’objet mais avant même que je puisse l’éteindre ou mettre par-dessus mon écharpe, que le nouveau personnage avait apparu. D’ailleurs j’avais été soulagé de voir qu’il s’agissait simplement d’un petit blond aux yeux trop gris, qui était effrayé sur les bords. 

Il regardait étrangement ce qui se trouvait à mes côtés, tenant fermement sa robe émeraude qui avait revêtu ce jour-là. Il tentait de comprendre le principe, tandis que j’avais poussé sur le bouton d’allumage, stoppant toute musique et tout mouvement. Lorsqu’il entendit le son de déclenchement du bouton il avait sursauté imperceptiblement, avant de toussoter et se redonner contenant.

« C’est quoi ça, Potter ? »  
« Un tourne-disque, c’est pour écouter de la musique. Tu veux essayer ? »

Je vis mon vis-à-vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure manifestant d’un drôle de combat intérieur. Je comprenais qu’il ne voulait pas être là car la chose l’effrayait et surtout car cela signifiait rester avec moi, mais dans l’autre je voyais qu’il était intrigué par la chose au final il avait pris place à mes côtés, prenant une chaise au hasard dans la tour pour s’y asseoir. Il avait disposé le meuble de l’autre côté de mon tourne-disque, le regardant comme s’il s’agissait d’un animal qui pourrait rapidement lui sauter au visage. 

« C’est un objet Moldu qui… »  
« J’avais compris ça, Potter. Il n’y a que ces idiots qui peuvent inventer des choses aussi laides. »  
« Moi je le trouve plutôt sympathique. Il n’est pas trop gros et tout fonctionne parfaitement bien. »  
« Je le trouve hideux. Il sent le rance en plus. »  
« Oh, ça non, c’est juste l’odeur du plastique. »  
« Plastique ? »  
« C’est un composé que les Moldus ont inventé pour palier à l’utilisation du bois ou du verre. C’est moins cassable, et beaucoup moins cher. »

Malfoy me regardait en coin, comme si je racontais des blasphèmes impardonnables tandis que cela me faisait plutôt rire. Il avait l’air d’un enfant à qui on présentait pour la première fois un objet merveilleux et qui se trouvait très apeuré par le changement. Mais, cela ne comptait peu après tout, l’intéressant de l’objet ne venait que lorsque l’on en faisait l’utilisation. Donc, dans cette logique, j’avais activé l’objet et j’avais reposé le manche sur le disque. Immédiatement après la musique se lança et Malfoy recula de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux suivaient le disque qui tournait alors que ses doigts curieux se tendaient vers celui-ci. Il fut tant tenté qu’il posa dessus son doit, faisant ralentir le mouvement de la chose et rendant la musique bien moins jolie.

« Tu vas te brûler le doigt si tu continues. »

Il ne m’écouta pas et garda son doigt dessus jusqu’à le retirer vivement, son doigt ayant rougis à cause de la friction. Il souffla sur le bout de son doigt tout en grimaçant, alors que je tentais de cacher mon sourire. Pour ce, je m’étais tourné vers l’ouverture dans le mur qui montrait tout l’horizon. J’avais repris ma transe, pensant à ce petit monde qui était nôtre, tandis qu’à mes côtés j’entendais qu’enfin le petit blond se détendais. Il s’était enfoncé dans son siège, regardant à son tour l’extérieur qui nous faisait face. Le temps passa alors ainsi, tandis que nous ne parlions pas et que seul l’album dérangeait la tranquillité de l’environnement. Il bourdonnait doucement à nos oreilles, et dans un sens l’instant n’avait pas été désagréable et j’avais pu passer quelques heures en compagnie de Malfoy sans avoir à me disputer ou parler.

A la fin de l’album, j’avais éteint l’objet pour me tourner vers moi voisin, son regard était plissé, plein d’une certaine fatigue, alors que son poing s’était posé sur le coin d’un de ses orbes gris. Il tentait de se réveiller alors qu’une bourrasque gelée venait de pénétrer notre petit cocon.

« Finalement les Moldus peuvent faire des choses intéressantes. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Rien. »

J’avais souris en coin, regardant le blond qui n’assumait plus ses compliments envers la communauté Moldue qui détestait tant. Mais cela m’avait fait rire, et je le vis devenir furieux à mon soudain éclat. Et oui, le calme ne restait pas longtemps entre nous et il se leva faisait un vacarme infernal. Il serrait les poings, toute fatigue ayant disparu pour laisser place à ses propos virulents. 

« Je te fais rire, Potter ? Je suis comique ? »  
« Juste un peu, le fait que tu n’assumes pas le fait que tu as apprécié ce moment me fait rire. »  
« Ne te méprend pas, je n’ai pas apprécié les moldus, ni le fait d’être avec toi, c’est juste que la musique me repose toujours. »  
« J’ai vu cela. »

J’avais commencé à me frotter le coin des yeux avec mes poings et cette fois je le vis rougir de colère. Ses phalanges avaient blanchi sous la pression de ses doigts, alors qu’il tentait de contenir son envie de me faire regretter mes actes. Mais à vrai dire je ne comptais pas le faire et j’avais recommencé à rire, posant une main sur mon ventre douloureux de trop rire. Cela m’avait fait un bien fou à vrai dire après un instant aussi calme tandis que l’autre personnage était à deux doigts d’exploser de colère.

« Potter, tu me dégoutes ! »  
« Où est soudainement passée ta répartie, Malfoy ? »  
« Sûrement au même emplacement que ta politesse. »

La colère avait semblé le quitter pour laisser place à de la déception. Je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi triste à vrai dire, et je voyais que ce que j’avais fait l’avait touché sur un point qui était aussi douloureux que parler de la mort de mes parents pour moi. Il n’avait plus l’air d’avoir envie de m’arracher les yeux, juste s’éloigner car j’avais fait quelque chose qui semblait l’avoir bouleversé. Ainsi, lorsqu’il quitta la tour d’astronomie il sembla courbé vers l’avant, dépité, chose que je ne connaissais pas chez Malfoy. Cela me fit finalement soupirer, agacé par mon propre comportement. J’aurais pu lui courir après, lui demander de m’excuser, mais dans un sens il l’avait mérité, pour toutes des années de tristesse provoquées par ses mots.

Donc, légèrement agacé tout de même, j’avais rejoint la Salle commune pour déposer le cadeau de Hagrid dans ma valise. Ainsi, je savais que personne ne le trouverait, et ensuite j’avais trouvé place dans la Grande Salle. Le repas avait déjà été déposé et j’avais pu donc me restaurer en silence. Je devais l’avouer, j’avais attendu tout le temps du repas de voir Malfoy arriver, mais je n’avais vu pas même l’ombre d’un bon platine au visage trop dur. Il n’avait juste pas déjeuner et c’était légèrement déçu que j’étais parti chercher de quoi faire mes devoirs. J’avais décidé de mettre tout d’abord mon devoir de potions en avant et j’avais, comme la veille, retrouvé ma place dans la bibliothèque. 

J’avais ma plume au bout des doigts, ma plus grosse bouteille d’encre de Chine et surtout plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. J’avais avec moi, évidemment, de nombreux livres, ouverts sur la page qui m’intéressait le plus, mais pourtant je n’arrivais pas à me mettre au travail. C’était à peine si j’avais su écrire mon prénom sur le haut du parchemin, et encore ma plume avait craqué faisait une tâche noir disgracieuse au bout de mon nom de famille. J’étais dans un état d’esprit bien loin de celui du travail, et regarder la chaise vide face à moi m’avait fait grincer des dents. Je revoyais cet idiot prétentieux face à ses notes, et ensuite je me rappelais de cette méchanceté dont j’avais fait preuve sans même le vouloir. Je m’en voulais pour au final juste une mauvaise blague et jamais jusque-là j’avais ressenti cette douleur dans la poitrine. J’avais l’impression d’avoir attaqué quelqu’un à terre, l’avoir piétiné en utilisant ses faiblesses, et même s’il s’agissait de mon pire ennemi cela me faisait une drôle de sensation. 

Je ne m’étais même pas rendu compte que je m’étais remis sur pieds et mes parchemins sous le bras j’avais commencé à parcourir l’école de long en large. Je ne savais pas du tout où aller pour retrouver ce casse pieds et surtout comme il n’avait pas déjeuner il pouvait être encore dans sa Salle Commune. Si c’était le cas je pouvais le chercher pendant des heures dans tout le château et cela ne m’aurait en rien avancé. Mais au moins, je venais d’avoir une idée pour me faire pardonner. Je n’avais pas envie d’être généreux ou gentil, mais j’étais sûrement plus mauvais en excuses qu’en répartie, et il me fallait trouver quelque chose qui allait pour sûr faire plaisir à Malfoy. D’ailleurs, au moment où je m’étais questionné quant à l’emplacement du blond, j’étais passé non loin des cuisines. Il me suffit donc de descendre dans le bon couloir, de chatouiller la poire sur un tableau et entrer dans la grande cuisine. 

A l’intérieur des dizaines d’elfes de maison me saluèrent et continuèrent leurs affaires aux fourneaux. Ils n’avaient pas énormément de travail et certains même jouaient aux cartes ensemble. Mais lorsque je les avais interpellés pour avoir une part de fraisier ils s’étaient agités comme jamais et s’étaient amusés à tous préparer l’assiette. Ils avaient posé une grosse part au milieu d’une assiette blanche, puis, ils avaient ajouté au sommet et sur le contour des fruits frais, sans oublier d’y mettre un peu plus de crème. Lorsque ce fut fini, ils m’avaient presque supplié de leur donner plus de travail mais j’avais avoué que c’était déjà assez de leur part. enfin, je pu disparaître, mais évidemment ils m’avaient empli les poches de choux à la crème et de roulés au chocolat. 

Je n’osais même plus toucher mes poches alors que je remontais vers le hall, tenant à deux mains l’assiette qui contenait la part de gâteau. D’ailleurs, plus je cherchais l’autre blond, plus je me questionnais quant à ce que j’allais dire. Je ne me voyais pas lui donner la part en rougissant à mes idioties tout en lui disant un pauvre « je suis désolé ». Je voulais sûrement autre chose, quelque chose de plus poétique, mais je ne trouvais rien à la hauteur d’un aristocrate comme lui, enfin je cherchais surtout une phrase qui ne me ferais pas passer pour un idiot. Je le voyais déjà se renfrogner, m’insulter et écraser du plat du pied la part de gâteau, mais au moins j’aurais essayé. Sans oublier, que pour l’avoir j’avais eu le droit à un joli périple, n’oublions pas que j’avais sous le bras ma plume, mon encre et mes parchemins. 

Après une heure à tourner partout dans le château ne suffit pas même à trouver Malfoy. J’avais fait tout le château, questionnant parfois les fantômes pour qu’il m’indiquent l’emplacement du fils de Mange-mort, mais aucun n’avait envie de parler et ils se plaignaient surtout de leur propre condition. Même Nick avait soupiré et m’avait fait la morale quant au fait que je cherchais ce garçon. Il m’avait prié de ne pas me rapprocher de lui et je l’avais rassuré, lui disant que je voulais simplement lui donner un peu de gâteau à cause d’une erreur. Evidemment, et ce comme tous ceux qui ne me connaissaient qu’en surface, il m’avait trouvé courageux et très bon. En fait, mon action était égoïste et je ne faisais pas cela pour Malfoy, mais pour la santé de ma propre conscience. Mais, au bout d’un moment, la course m’avait assommé, et j’avais rejoint ma salle commune, j’y avais rangé mes parchemins et j’avais récupéré ma carte du maraudeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi l’idée ne m’était pas venue plus tôt et posant sur ma table de nuit la part de gâteau, j’avais attrapé le vieux parchemin râpé.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Peu à peu, après mon coup de baguette, des tâches d’encre se mirent à tracer les contours de la carte de l’école. Après un instant, tout le château était recensé affichant les quelques habitants qui étaient encore dans les locaux, et trouver Malfoy n’avait pas été compliqué maintenant. Il était dans une pièce que je connaissais bien pour l’avoir déjà visitée quelques fois et j’avais compris pourquoi il y était. Il s’agissait d’une ancienne classe qui avait été abandonnée, le genre de classe qui auparavant avait accueilli le miroir du Risèd, et où se sentait toujours au calme. Il était immobile dans la salle ce qui me permit de partir à petits pas. J’avais évidemment dans une main la part de gâteau et dans l’autre j’avais la carte qui affichait autant mes pas, que l’emplacement du blond. 

Prenant quelques raccourcis pour éviter le Professeur Rogue, je m’étais rapidement retrouvé face à la porte où il se trouvait. Il ne fallait pas qu’il voit la carte alors j’avais tapoté ma baguette dessus tout en murmurant un « méfaits accomplis », après avoir évidemment reposé la part de gâteau pour avoir l’usage de mes deux mains. Enfin, j’avais rangé la carte dans la poche intérieure de ma robe de sorcier, pour mieux frapper à la porte. 

A l’intérieur le personnage s’agita avant de se précipiter à la porte et l’ouvrir en grand. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte j’avais cru voir sur son visage une expression paniquée, mais lorsqu’il me vit son expression devint aussi dure que la pierre. Il avait le visage pâle, presque blême je dirais, tandis que ses lèvres toujours aussi rouges étaient pincées dans l’expression la plus colérique que je ne l’avais jamais vue.

« Quoi, Potter ? »  
« Je t’ai ramené quelque chose à manger… »

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand alors que je lui tendais la part encore intacte grâce aux sorts que les elfes avaient appliquée dessus sans m’en parler. La crème n’avait ni coulé, ni perdu de ses volutes, tandis que les fruits affichaient encore des perles d’eau fraîche. D’ailleurs j’avais vu qu’il voulait en prendre, mais comme cela venait de moi, il se ravisa et enfonça ses doigts dans ses poches. 

« Pourquoi je l’accepterai ? »  
« Tu as peur que je l’aie empoisonné ? »  
« Sincèrement ? Oui. »  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’aurais fait cela, je l’ai prise aux cuisines. Les elfes te l’ont préparée spécialement mais si tu n’en veux pas je m’en fiche. »  
« Quel est ton but ? »  
« Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé dans la tour d’astronomie. Et puis je ne t’ai pas vu au déjeuner et j’ai pensé que tu aurais faim. »

Etrangement il eut l’air touché par l’attention et se décalant de la porte il me laissa entrer dans la pièce. Tout était poussiéreux, voire mal entretenu, mais le coin qu’il s’était aménagé était à son image. Propre, soigné, parfaitement en ordre, et surtout très vert et argent. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment à vrai dire, et je trouvais même plutôt reposant de se trouver dans cet endroit peu éclairé mais largement chaleureux. Les tentures aux murs avaient même été nettoyés et je soupçonnais Malfoy d’être maniaque sur les bords. 

« Tu peux t’asseoir là. »

Il m’indiqua un pouf aux allures confortables, mais je ne comptais pas réellement m’installer et rester. Alors plutôt qu’obéir, j’avais juste déposé la part sur le premier bureau que j’avais trouvé et ensuite je m’étais tourné face à lui. Je n’avais pas pris de cuillère ou quoi que ce soit mais maintenant ce n’était plus mon problème et ma conscience était on ne peut plus soulagée. Je l’avais fait un peu manger, enfin pas encore mais cela ne savait tarder, et en plus de cela il avait l’air d’accepter mes excuses. C’est le cœur léger que j’allais sortir mais un toussotement agacé me fit retomber sur terre. Malfoy était à mes côtés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se robe toujours parfaitement repassée et nettoyée, tandis que ses yeux gris passaient de mon visage à la part de gâteau.

« Tu as soulagé le poids qui pesait sur tes épaules. C’est bon ? Maintenant tu peux partir à ton avis ? Tu n’as vraiment rien de plus à dire ? »  
« Malfoy, toi et moi on se déteste et je ne pense même pas que tu serais un jour venu m’offrir quelque chose qui me plaît. Alors je pense en avoir fait assez. Je t’ai cherché pendant près d’une heure, et je n’ai pas fait cela pour rien. »  
« Bien sûr que non ce n’est pas pour rien, puisque maintenant tu es soulagé. Tu as été mauvais donc tu compense ton action par un cadeau et tu te fiche tu restes. Oui, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi toi et moi nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre. »  
« Comment ça ? Tu penses que tu es mieux que moi ? On dirait que tu ne t’entends pas parler, alors que tu passes surement cinquante pourcents de ton temps à tenter de me faire du mal. Et la différence entre toi et moi réside dans le fait que lorsque moi je fais une erreur je tente immédiatement de me faire pardonner. »  
« Le hic tu sais, c’est que je ne pardonne pas ce que tu as fait. Et puis je pense qu’on ne se pardonneras jamais l’un l’autre. D’ailleurs, je suis persuadé que même si je te demandais de me pardonner tu ne le ferais pas. »

Lentement je m’étais tourné face à lui, tortillant mes doigts nerveusement. A vrai dire, ce qu’il disait souvent me faisait rire avec le recul. Nous étions deux à dire ou faire des idioties et lorsque l’on y pensait les insultes n’étaient jamais pensées, puériles, et gamines. Au début, cela me faisait bouillir de rage, et puis souvent j’y repensais et je riais à nos mots trop rapidement prononcés. Il avait certes une répartie plus développée que moi, mais tous les deux frappions toujours sur le même point et c’était drôle de repenser à toutes ces choses qui nous liaient au final. C’est donc en riant doucement que je lui avais répondu.

« Bien sûr que je te pardonnerai, après tout lorsque j’y repense nous ne disons jamais rien de bien répréhensible. Il est vrai, tu uses parfois de mots durs envers mon entourage et mes amis, mais après je vois bien cette fierté sur ton visage et cela me fait rire. Parfois même ta lâcheté me fait sourire et c’est donc pour cela que je pardonnerai tes éclats de voix. Lorsque l’on y pense, nous sommes juste ridicules. »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, vraiment je suis perdu. Tu es bipolaire parfois c’est effrayant. Tu te dispute avec moi quelques jours auparavant, tu tentes de me mettre mal à l’aise et encore tout à l’heure tu te moquais de ma manière d’être. Et maintenant tu me dis que tout cela te fait rire, que c’est puéril et qu’au final tout cela est sans fond ? Alors pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi continues-tu à me répondre si je ne mérite pas d’être pris au sérieux hum ? »

J’avais ouvert grand la bouche tant il m’embrouillait. Il avait pris de travers mes propos et il était maintenant persuadé que je me moquais de lui et de sa manière de répliquer. Il pensait, de ce que j’avais compris, que je lui répondais pour mieux plus tard me moquer de ce qu’il avait dit alors qu’au fond, je ne savais même pas pourquoi nous nous battions.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que je me moquais de toi et de ta manière d’être. »  
« C’est faux, tu me l’as encore prouvé tout à l’heure. »

Soupirant, exaspéré par cette discussion sans sens, sans fin, j’avais baissé le menton. Je ne voulais plus me battre et il me semblait que l’indifférence dans notre cas allait surement nous aider.

« J’ai une proposition à te faire. Nous nous prenons le bec presque tous les jours, sans arrêt, et au final je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser tomber ? Juste, oublier ? »  
« S’ignorer, s’arrêter là. Bonne idée. »

J’avais avalé difficilement alors que ses yeux mercure parcouraient tout mon visage. Cela me faisait bizarre tout de même. J’avais l’impression de grandir trop vite, de laisser tomber trop facilement, mais il n’y avait pas d’intérêt à continuer à me disputer avec lui. J’avais simplement baissé le menton jusqu’à apercevoir mes chaussures cirées, pensant à notre futur. Je me demandais à quel point les cours pouvaient devenir ennuyeux s’il ne recommençait pas à être exécrable, mais dans un sens je l’avais voulu.

« Quoi, Potter, ce n’est pas ce que tu désires vraiment ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire je ne sais plus… »

Un sourire en coin, Mafloy m’indiqua à nouveau le pouf et cette fois je m’étais laissé tomber dedans. Lui s’était mis à côté dans un autre et avais récupéré la part de gâteau. Sorti de je ne sais où, il m’avait tendu une cuillère et en pris une. Il me proposa de commencer à manger mais trop impressionné par sa soudaine gentillesse, j’avais refusé et il mangea en premier. Il était silencieux, et seule sa respiration lente se manifestait dans la pièce sans aucun bruit. Il respirait lentement d’ailleurs, et j’avais commencé à me demander s’il était vraiment en colère, ou s’il était tout le contraire.

« Je pense que nous éviter serait étrange. »

Sa voix avait longuement résonné dans la pièce alors qu’il avait abandonné sa cuillère dans l’assiette, me laissant la moitié de la part. Cela m’avait étonné car je croyais que Malfoy ne partageait jamais, et encore moins avec quelqu’un comme moi. Mais, pour ne pas paraître rabat-joie, j’avais mangé à mon tour, souriant parfois au goût de crème et de fruit acide.

« Pourquoi ce serait étrange ? Cela nous soulagerait tous les deux. »  
« Non, comme tu l’as dit, cela nous amuse trop et puis les autres aussi s’en amusent. »  
« Je ne veux pas être un clown, Malfoy. »  
« Certes. Je vais te parler sincèrement, j’espère juste que tu feras de même avec moi par la suite. »

J’avais reposé l’assiette, me tournant face à lui pour desceller toute la vérité dans ses yeux. Or, il ne laissait absolument rien paraître, pas même une expression qui pourrait trahir sa réelle pensée. Rien, juste peut-être un sérieux sans fond.

« Je ne te détestais pas au début. J’ai même voulu être ami avec toi, mais tu t’es entouré de tout ce que j’ai toujours détesté. Enfin, ce qu’on m’a appris à détester je pense. »

Il posa un instant son doigt sur son menton pour finalement soupirer d’un souffle saccadé et reprendre.

« Je pense qu’avec le temps j’ai appris à te haïr et c’est un sentiment que j’ai du mal à cacher. On m’a souvent demandé pourquoi je te détestais tant mais à vrai dire je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je pense que je déteste le rejet et le fait que tu n’acceptes pas ma poignée de main a été l’élément déclencheur. Et puis ce Weasley ! Je me suis senti insulté que tu t’accompagnes de ce genre de personnes. En plus je ne supporte pas le fait que tu obtiennes ce que tu désires, que tout le monde t’adore alors que tu n’as rien d’exceptionnel. J’ai l’impression que la seule chose que l’on voit chez toi c’est ta cicatrice. J’ai l’impression que juste parce que tu l’as, tu es forcément un héros né, alors que je sais que tu n’es pas cela. »

J’avais souris jusqu’aux oreilles plutôt que me mettre à le détester car enfin quelqu’un avait compris ce que je ressentais. Moi aussi je pensais cette cicatrice était mon calvaire et qu’elle poussait le monde à croire que j’étais leur futur héros, alors que la seule chose que je voulais c’était pour une fois avoir une vie normale.

« Merci, Malfoy. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Tu as tout à fait raison, enfin au moins sur la fin. »

J’avais continué à sourire alors que je voyais que le haut de ses pommettes s’étaient mises à rougir imperceptiblement. Mais je voyais qu’il voulait qu’à mon tour je parle sincèrement. Mon sourire s’affadit donc peu à peu tandis que je cherchais mes mots. Or, lorsqu’il fut temps d’en parler j’avais perdu tout courage et j’avais dû tousser une bonne minute pour dénouer ma gorge.

« Je pense sincèrement t’avoir mal jugé lors de notre première année. Enfin, je ne dis pas que je te porte des sentiments autres que la haine. Enfin c’est un peu fort je suppose, mais j’ai du mal à te supporter. Tu me mets hors de moi tellement facilement. Ton sourire satisfait m’énerve et je déteste t’entendre parler méchamment à tous ceux que tu juges inférieurs à toi. Voilà, c’est ça que je n’aime pas. Tu as l’air de prendre le monde de haut et c’est une chose qui m’exècre. Pourtant je me doute que tu peux être autre chose que ce crapaud que tu montres. »  
« Crapaud ? Moi ?! »  
« Tu m’as demandé d’être sincère !! »  
« Et alors ? Je ne t’ai pas insulté de Ver à lunettes ! »  
« Je pense sincèrement que tu ressembles à un crapaud quand tu te prends pour quelqu’un de supérieur ! »  
« C’est parce que je le suis ! »  
« Par ton sang ? C’est puéril ! »  
« Tais-toi ! je me demande pourquoi j’ai tenté d’ouvrir mon cœur ! »  
« Ouvrir ton cœur ? Tu n’as fait que me dire quelque chose qui était évident ! Bien sûr que je déteste ma cicatrice, et je suis sûr que tu l’aurais détesté si tu l’avais eu ! »  
« Evidemment, maintenant il faudrait prendre en pitié le pauvre Potter qui souffre car il est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! »  
« Je n’ai pas demandé de pitié, de compréhension ! Tu l’as simplement fait par toi-même et tu as compris que l’avoir sur le front peut-être une vraie malédiction. »

Il fronça les sourcils si fort que des crevasses se formèrent sur son front pourtant habituellement si lisse. Cela me poussa à quitter la pièce en trombe et finalement rejoindre ma salle commune. Le soir je n’avais pas voulu dîner à cause de mon estomac noué et j’avais travaillé seul sur mes potions. J’y avais mis tout mon cœur avant d’aller au lit. Je ne voulais parler à personne et surtout pas revoir la tête d’aristocrate, de crapaud à sa table de Serpents. Je voulais juste dormir et oublier cette journée épuisante psychologiquement.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce matin-là, lorsque j’avais ouvert les yeux, je ne m’étais pas même rendu compte que nous étions déjà le jour de Noël, et pourtant tout à Poudlard l’avait laissé paraître. La Grande Salle avait été décoré par les habituels douze sapins, les plats étaient hivernaux, semblables, à une certaine mesure, à ceux du banquet de Noël, tandis que même la neige nous sifflait aux oreilles. Et pourtant, lorsque j’avais trouvé au pied de mon lit quelques emballages colorés, j’avais été étonné. Je ne m’attendais d’ailleurs pas à en recevoir autant et il était évident que les plus beaux ne venaient pas de mes chers oncle et tante. En effet, leur cadeau cette année s’était résumé à un bouton de chemise, ils avaient fait un effort cette fois car pour m’offrir cela ils avaient dû sacrifier un bouton de rechange d’une des chemises de la maison, en soi c’était un exploit. Quant au reste, il était bien plus brillant. De la part de Mrs Weasley, j’avais reçu un habituel pull tricoté, toujours de la même couleur, avec cela un énorme gâteau au chocolat. De la part de Hermione, j’avais reçu un énorme livre, traitant à comme d’habitude de Quidditch, et cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Mon parrain lui avait joué dans le plus sobre et m’avait offert un magnifique étui pour ma baguette, à enfiler autour de la cuisse. J’avais toujours pensé que ce genre de choses étaient bien trop réservées au Aurors pour le porter, mais je devais avouer que je trouvais la chose plutôt jolie à porter. Pourtant, je me l’étais réservé pour plus tard, le glissant précieusement dans ma valise. 

Les frères jumeaux m’avaient envoyé quelques nouveaux produits de leur confection, que je n’avais pas même touché, de peur que mes doigts ne se changent en couleuvre. Tout ceci, alla rapidement sous le lit, pour mieux les éloigner juste au cas où, avant que je ne rejoigne la Grande Salle. Elle était toujours aussi lumineuse et le plafond, ce matin, montrait un ciel découvert et festif, parfois ponctué de quelques nuages paisibles. Quant à la table de Griffondor, eh bien, comme toutes les autres en fait, elles avaient disparu. Au centre de la salle avait simplement été érigée une table ronde, où toute la nourriture avait été disposée, et où se tenaient déjà tous les professeurs, et quelques élèves. Tous étaient en train de manger paisiblement, Dumbledore faisant la discussion avec le Professeur Rogue, le Professeur McGonagall, persuadant une Serdaigle de finir son assiette avant de partir pour éviter le gâchis, et enfin il y avait Malfoy. 

Il occupait une place à côté de Rogue et ses cheveux gras. Et malheureusement, la seule place vide était à ses côtés. A ce constat j’avais tenté de quitter la pièce pour me remplir l’estomac du gâteau de Mrs Weasley, mais c’était sans compter sur Dumbledore qui m’avait imposé de m’asseoir à table avec eux. Je m’étais alors retrouvé à côté de Malfoy, qui comme d’habitude mangeait en silence, une main posée sur son genou droit qu’il massait doucement. Je m’étais, curieux comme je l’étais, penché pour regarder ce qu’il faisait et lorsque je le vis toucher du bout des doigts le genou que j’avais touché quelques jours avant j’avais senti un sourire grandir sur mon visage. J’étais persuadé que ma présence lui avait rappelé cet instant et le voir troublé me faisait rire.

« Tu as mal Draco ? »

La voix grave de Rogue raisonna longtemps dans la pièce avant que Draco n’ose bouger. Tous les regards, et même le mien, étaient posés sur lui pour mieux l’observer répondre. Ce fut d’ailleurs étonnant de voir qu’il avait répondu par l’affirmative et que Rogue avait disparu de table pour aller chercher je-ne-sais-quoi. Pendant ce temps, le blond platine avait juste regardé son assiette, piochant parfois dedans alors qu’il avait l’air de s’en vouloir de montrer une facette faible de sa personnalité. Je devais avouer que j’avais dans un sens envie de jouer sur cette faiblesse, et dans l’autre j’avais envie de comprendre.  
Pour en savoir plus, j’avais fait au plus vite pour manger mon repas, finissant le plus rapidement possible mon jus de citrouille. J’avais regardé Malfoy boire la potion que le Professeur lui avait tendue, et enfin je l’avais vu disparaître or de la salle, boitillant légèrement. Or, à peine avait-il passé la double porte, que je l’avais rejoint en courant, me mettant à sa hauteur. Il n’avait pas eu l’air surpris de me voir, mais j’avais parfaitement compris qu’en ma présence, et ce malgré sa douleur, il voulait paraitre digne. Or, et cela il aurait dû le comprendre, je ne voulais pas frapper un homme blessé, et donc plutôt que de commencer à l’ennuyer je lui avais proposé de l’aide.

« Si tu veux, tu peux t’appuyer sur mon épaule. »  
« Pour qu’après tu ne joues avec pour mieux me rabaisser ? Merci, mais je m’en passerais volontiers. »  
« Ne joue pas ta tête de mule, je n’userai jamais de cette faiblesse contre toi. Fais-moi juste confiance pour une fois. »  
« Le problème, Potter, c’est que je n’ai pas confiance du tout en toi. Pas le moins du monde ! »  
« Moi je te fais confiance pourtant. Si j’avais mal à la jambe, et si j’étais incapable de marcher j’accepterai ton aide si tu me l’offrais. Allez, Draco. Prends-moi le bras. »  
Etonnement, il avait accepté. Il avait enroulé son bras autour de ma nuque, s’appuyant de son faible poids sur moi, pour mieux évoluer. Je l’avais alors aidé à se déplacer dans les couloirs, l’aider à utiliser le moins possible son genou blessé. Pour cela, j’avais attrapé son poignet fin d’une main, et j’avais légèrement tiré sur le bras, alors que mon autre main s’était enroulée autour de la taille. C’est à cet instant que quelque chose me marqua. Sa taille était fine, même vraiment fine, et son poids ne pesait qu’à peine sur mon épaule. Comparé à lui, Ron avait le physique d’un mammouth. Et d’ailleurs je ne savais si je devais considérer cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Dans un sens je m’en fichais qu’il soit mince, ce n’était pas mon problème, mais j’avais l’impression que ce n’était pas normal.  
Après avoir clopiné ainsi pendant près de cinq minutes, nous avions enfin atteint les cachots et Malfoy tenta immédiatement de se détacher de mes bras. Or, je l’avais maintenu en place, serrant son poignet fin d’une main, et approchant sa taille encore plus de la mienne. Je le regardais d’un air sûr de moi, alors qu’il avait la bouche ouverte dans une expression étonnée.   
« Lâches moi, Potter. »  
« Je te ramène jusqu’à ton dortoir, il y a des escaliers à monter alors laisse-moi faire. »  
« Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser entrer dans la Salle Commune de ma maison ? Que tu vas entendre le mot de passe et comment entrer ? Potter, il te manque une case. »

J’avais envie de lui hurler que j’étais déjà entré de toute manière, mais je m’étais contenté de rester là, à le tenir par la taille, regardant le mur face à moi. J’étais déterminé à entrer, lui à me laisser à l’extérieur, mais une soudaine faiblesse dans sa jambe le poussa à murmurer le code qui ouvrit une brèche dans le mur. Enfin, j’avais pu le tirer à l’intérieur de sa salle commune pour l’amener vers le centre de celle-ci. J’avais voulu l’asseoir sur le canapé, me disant au final que je n’aimais pas le moins du monde cet endroit, mais il se dirigea vers une cage d’escalier sombre. J’avais longuement soupiré lorsqu’il me força à l’aider à grimper les marches, et ce fut pire lorsque je dû laisser à entrer dans son dortoir.   
Il était simple. En fait, comme le nôtre sauf que les lits étaient aux couleurs des Serpentards. Mais évidemment, j’avais su deviner lequel de tous ces lits était celui de Malfoy. C’était celui avec la commode couverte de produits et de soins pour la peau, enfin des dizaines de potions étaient installées sur la même commode, et évidemment le bas du lit était couvert de cadeaux par milliers. Il avait été gâté comme je ne l’avais jamais été en toute une vie, bien que certaines choses déballées avaient l’air ennuyeuses à souhait. Il y avait énormément de choses en rapport avec la confection de potions et c’était bien trop peu intéressant pour moi, après tout je détestais ce cours et son professeur.

« Voilà, je vais te laisser maintenant Malfoy. »  
« Ouais, tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester là, sinon Rogue ne va pas aimer cela. »  
« Pourquoi rien n’est décoré ici ? »  
Je ne m’étais pas retenu de faire la remarque, maintenant que j’avais vu que rien ne rappelait Noël dans la pièce. Elle était toujours sombre, et même le dortoir n’était pas aussi chaleureux que le mien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’ils étaient dans les cachots, mais même la blancheur de la neige n’apportait pas de lumière. Cet endroit donnait quelque peu froid dans le dos et je n’avais pas envie de laisser qui que ce soit seul ici, j’avais l’impression de le laisser en cage.   
« On décore quand il y a plus d’élèves à rester pendant les vacances, je suis seul alors c’est inutile »  
« c’est triste ici… »

J’avais regardé Malfoy un instant sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, et étrangement il avait partiellement acquiescé. Mais cela ne dura qu’un court instant, pour que juste après il ne reprenne son masque de fierté. Pourtant, j’avais l’impression qu’il était en danger, qu’il était faible dans un endroit si grand, et surtout vraiment seul. Je me sentais un peu comme cela quand je n’avais personne à qui parler, et c’est là que j’avais décidé de mettre mon égo de côté. Bien évidemment ce n’était pas aisé, et il m’avait fallu faire un effort immense, mais je pouvais bien faire cela pour lui. Enfin, je faisais aussi cela pour moi, car j’en avais assez d’être seul à Noël et que cela me rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs avec mon oncle et ma tante. 

« Je peux rester ? »  
« Si c’est triste, pourquoi rester ? »  
« Car hum… c’est Noël, tout le monde doit s’amuser à Noël, même nous… »  
« Tu veux dire que parce que tu es trop seul pour Noël, tu veux le passer avec moi ? »  
« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es bien accompagné non plus… »  
Le blond soupira longuement avant de se décaler et de me laisser un peu de place dans le lit. Je m’y étais installé, les jambes croisées en tailleurs mais le silence avait duré longtemps. Nous étions restés assis, l’un à côté de l’autre sans parler, nous écoutions juste nos respirations, jusqu’à ce que l’ennui ne prenne le dessus. Je m’étais alors retourné vers l’autre blond qui avait l’air de mourir d’ennui et j’avais soupiré.  
« On pourrait faire une partie d’échec ? »  
« Tu es prêt à perdre ? »

J’avais souris alors que son masque de défi avait à nouveau grandit sur son visage. J’aimais mettre au défi Malfoy et cette fois cela m’avait longuement fait sourire. Il m’indiqua alors un emplacement ou j’avais trouvé un plateau de jeu. Par elles-mêmes, les pièces s’alignèrent sur les cases, juste après que je les avais déposées sur la plaque en pierre taillées, à même le matelas. Dès lors, Malfoy attrapa les pions blancs et commença à jouer. Je n’étais pas certain de gagner, après tout je n’avais jamais su battre Ron, et sans lui j’aurais perdu la vie en première année. Mais au moins je m’occupais et le silence n’était pas aussi pesant que lorsque j’étais seul dans mon dortoir. J’étais même à l’aise et je devais avouer que le jeu était sympathique.   
Or, lorsque la partie prit fin, c’est-à-dire en fin de matinée, lui comme moi nous ennuyions déjà ferme. Il avait, évidemment largement célébré sa victoire contre moi, tandis que j’avais préféré regarder par la fenêtre la neige qui n’avait cessé de tomber. Elle avait partiellement recouvert la fenêtre, empêchant la lumière d’entrer plus donnant au dortoir une sorte d’ambiance tamisée. J’avais voulu ajouter à cela un peu de musique à vrai dire, alors j’avais quitté la chambre sans un mot, étonnant quelque peu Malfoy, mais rapidement après j’étais de retour dans le dortoir ce qui le fit grogner de colère. En effet, il avait dû comprendre que j’avais retenu le mot de passe et je devais avouer que si j’avais été lui j’aurais également été en colère. Or, j’avais juste apporté mon tourne-disque, qui fonctionnait étrangement car normalement à Poudlard les objets moldus ne devaient pas fonctionner. Je soupçonnais Hagrid de l’avoir énormément enchanté, ou alors celui qui lui a donné avait dû le faire avant. 

J’avais posé sur la commode, dans un des rares emplacements vides, et j’avais fait tourner le disque. Etrangement, la musique qui en ressorti n’était pas celle que l’on avait entendu la veille, mais un chant doux de Noël qui fit froncer les sourcils à Malfoy. Il s’était penché par-dessus l’objet, le regardant comme s’il s’agissait d’une chose étrange, de la sorcellerie, tant il ne connaissait rien du monde Moldu. Cela me fit rire un peu alors que je m’étais assis sur un des lits à côté de celui de Malfoy. J’avais commencé à triturer mes doigts, murmurant les chants avant qu’une voix ne brise le chant. Elle n’était plus aussi hautaine que d’habitude, elle était presque douce même. 

« Peux-tu ne jamais parler de ma douleur à la jambe ? »  
Sa tête était dirigée vers le sol alors qu’il massait doucement son genou. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver mais sa douleur m’avait fait mal au cœur et je m’étais lentement tourné vers lui. J’avais tenté de faire un sourire rassurant, lui montrant mes dents, alors qu’il s’était mis à tordre ses doigts nerveusement. Ce genre d’actions le rendait plus accessible, voire même agréable à vivre, mais je n’appréciais toujours pas sa manière d’être et non plus de passer du temps souvent avec lui.   
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’en parlerais, ce serait mesquin de ma part. »  
« Nous ne ressentons aucun attachement l’un à l’autre et je sais que tu pourrais user de cette faiblesse face aux autres. »  
« Je pourrais, mais je ne suis pas du genre à mettre à mal quelqu’un déjà à terre. »  
« Je ne suis pas à terre espèce de stupide balafré ! »  
« Tu es quand même blessé et attaquer quelqu’un de déjà mal en point ne fait pas parti de ma personnalité. »  
« Tu ne comprendras décidément rien. Il faut toujours que l’on t’explique tout et c’en devient agaçant à la longue. »  
« Tu me dis de ne pas parler de ta blessure et après tu me dis que je suis un idiot. J’adore ta technique pour me persuader. »  
« Potter. Je ne me mettrais jamais à genoux face à toi, et ce même si tu risques de me discréditer aux yeux de tous. »  
« Et après je suis l’idiot dans l’histoire. Tu as trop de fierté et c’est encore plus agaçant que ma manie à ne pas tout comprendre du premier coup. De plus, que dois-je comprendre ? tu es blessé au genoux, Rogue est au courant, tu ne veux pas que les élèves ne sachent, et tu as bu une potion. »  
Je le vis avaler doucement sa salive alors qu’il attendait à ce que j’en vienne à une conclusion. Mais jamais je n’avais entendu parler de tels symptômes et j’avais l’impression qu’il avait juste une douleur et que Rogue lui avait donné quelque chose contre la douleur. C’était n’importe quoi, et attendre de moi que je trouve ce qui clochait avec si peu d’indices. Il m’énervait. Et en plus, je savais que si je voulais connaître la vérité j’allais devoir en parler à Hermione, elle ferait surement des recherches à la bibliothèque.   
« Je te défend d’en parler à qui que ce soit, Potter. Sinon je t’arracherai les yeux à mains nues. »  
« Je ne te croyais pas capable de te salir les doigts avec mon sang, Malfoy. »  
« C’est vrai. Je ferai les choses plus proprement et crois moi je réussirais là où Tu-Sais-Qui a échoué. »

Bizarrement cette fois il m’avait mal. L’attaque de ma famille avait toujours été mon pire cauchemar, qui d’ailleurs remontait à la surface chaque fois que je croisais un Détraqueur ou que je faisais un rêve trop poussé. J’avais alors arrêté la musique qui était le dernier apport de bonnes ondes, pour le récupérer et quitter le dortoir. J’avais lentement descendu les escaliers, entendant dans mon dos des grognement colériques, mais je les avais ignorés. J’avais juste rangé le tourne disque et pris mon gros gâteau au chocolat. Puis, j’avais pris la direction de la cabane d’Hagrid. Lorsqu’il me vit sur son terrain il ouvrit immédiatement et me laissa m’engouffrer dans le salon chauffé par un feu de cheminée, alors que quelques flocons m’avaient suivi à l’intérieur, s’étalant dans mes cheveux et sur mes épaules.   
Mon ami m’avait immédiatement offert un immense bol de thé auquel il ajouta un nuage de lait, puis il y ajouta un peu de miel. J’aurais pu m’y noyer mais cela ne comptait pas car à cet emplacement je me sentais bien. Hagrid était d’une bonne compagnie et j’aimais rester près de lui juste pour discuter d’idioties, de Noël chez les Moldus et de mes immondes oncles et tante.

« Dudley fait maintenant la taille d’un cochon adulte. Il est rose comme une truie et même si ma tante l’a mis sous un régime drastique il ne perd par un gramme. »  
« Ta famille est plus horrible que la mienne, Harry. »   
« Le tienne était aimante Hagrid et ce n’est pas car ta mère était une géante que tu dois renier que tu étais heureux. Et puis tu vivais bien avec ton père. Cela n’a juste pas assez duré. »  
« Oui, j’remercie d’ailleurs Dumbledore pour ce qu’il a fait. Un homme bien ce Dumbledore. »

J’avais acquiescé alors que je mourrais d’envie de parler d’une chose : Malfoy. Je savais que mon ami ne le portait pas dans son cœur depuis l’événement de l’hippogriffe Buck mais il en savait surement plus que moi sur les indices étranges que Malfoy m’avaient donné sans le vouloir. Je savais qu’il ne voulait pas que je partage l’information, mais je savais pertinemment que Hagrid ne serait jamais méchant et n’en parlerait à personne. Surement même qu’il était au courant car après tout il s’agissait d’un de ses élèves. Après, il pourrait même m’expliquer et faire quelques recherches en ma compagnie. Pourquoi ne pas espérer ? 

« Hagrid ? Je peux te parler d’une chose ? » avais-je hasardé en déposant ma tasse sur la table  
« J’t’écoute, Harry. »  
« aujourd’hui, Malfoy a tenu son genou à une main disant qu’il avait très mal. Alors le professeur Rogue est allé lui chercher une potion qu’il a bue à table. Ensuite je l’ai raccompagné dans son dortoir car il avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer. Tu sais ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? »  
Soudainement, Hagrid se redressa, renversant sa propre tasse sur le sol de la cabane, venant grincer des dents alors que son molosse s’était mis à aboyer face à son drôle de comportement. Il avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce qui constituait le salon, tout en repoussant son chien qui lui mordait la jambe pour le faire arrêter.   
« Hagrid, j’ai dit une bêtise ? »  
« C’est arrivé très tôt, trop tôt… »  
« Mais quoi Hagrid ? »  
« Harry, reste ici, je vais voir… Dumbledore. »

Sans même avoir à répondre, j’avais été abandonné chez Hagrid, attendant patiemment qu’il revienne. J’avais d’ailleurs eu le temps de manger la moitié du gâteau avant qu’il ne revienne. D’ailleurs, il était revenu couvert de neige, les manches de son manteau congelées, alors que son chien qui écumait comme jamais. Ils avaient l’air d’avoir tout deux fait d’énormes efforts, pour preuve, le front de mon ami était couvert de transpiration et ses mains étaient couverte de neige qui avait rougit sa peau. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il se passait mais il avait ramené avec lui une pelle si grosse qu’elle devait bien faire ma taille. Je ne savais pas ce qui s’était passé et je n’avais même pas eu le droit de questionner Hagrid car à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche qu’il commença à me pointer du doigt en tremblant.

« J’aim’rai qu’tu oublies c’te histoire Harry. Malfoy, a ses problèmes et toi les tiens. Il ne veut pas qu’j’en parle. Et Dumbledore non plus. Passe à autr’chose. »

J’avais soupiré pour acquiescer et enfin j’avais quitté la cabane de mon ami. J’avais laissé là le gâteau de la mère de mon meilleur ami pour mieux rejoindre le bord du lac gelé. Le calmar géant n’était pas visible, surement enfoncée dans le fond vaseux pour se réchauffer tandis que la surface était gelée. C’est alors que des bruits de froissement dans mon dos se firent entendre, j’avais alors sorti ma baguette de ma robe et je l’avais dirigée dans la direction du bruit. Quelques flocons tombaient sur mes cils, me gênant car je voulais regarder ce que je faisais mais c’est alors que tout disparu. Le bruit se stoppa et seuls les bruits de mes pas dans la neige se faisaient entendre. En effet, je n’avais pas pu resister et j’avais commencé à reculer pour avoir une plus grande vue sur les buissons couverts de neige, mais le problème était qu’ils étaient si épais qu’un monstre d’une tonne aurait pu s’y cache sans que je ne le voie. C’est alors, qu’au hasard, j’avais lancé un Stupefix, qui ricocha contre un tronc et qui frisa mes mèches de cheveux.   
J’avais immédiatement commencé à paniquer et j’avais quitté l’emplacement, de peur qu’un animal ne me traque. Mais après avoir pris une longue inspiration, j’avais décidé de m’avancer vers le buisson et retourner les feuilles. Là, je n’y vis rien, juste une neige piétinée par ce que je dirais un animal, comme un canidé. Les traces rappelaient celles de mon parrain lorsqu’il devenait un animagus. D’ailleurs le gros chien noir laissait toujours une trace que je savais reconnaître car l’un des coussinets était abimé. Et là, la trace spéciale n’y était pas et j’avais pensé qu’il s’agissait un animal qui avait quitté la forêt pour venir m’observer sans penser me faire du mal. 

J’avais observé longtemps la neige creusée par les traces, mais lorsque le froid commença à me geler les entrailles, j’avais repris place dans le château. J’avais rejoint mon dortoir, je m’y étais un peu reposé, avant de faire un peu de mes devoirs, après tout je n’étais pas en avance. J’avais d’ailleurs presque tout fini, seul mon devoir de potions restait irrémédiablement vide. C’est alors que j’avais pensé à Malfoy, et je pouvais alors échanger mon silence contre son aide. je savais que ce n’était pas quelque chose d’acceptable, c’était même mesquin, mais je voulais en finir avec les devoirs de potion qui recevaient toujours une note catastrophique. Et j’étais sûr que si le Professeur pouvait mettre des notes négatives il le ferait pour moi. 

Or, j’avais voulu aller voir Malfoy après diner ce soir-là mais il n’était pas venu. Il n’avait pas même pointé le bout d’une de ses mèches blanches ou de son nez en trompette pour abandonner le repas. J’avais presque eu envie d’aller le chercher dans son dortoir mais je n’avais pas osé. J’avais immédiatement pensé que sa blessure le faisait trop souffrir pour qu’il remonte parmi nous alors j’avais abandonné l’idée. J’avais juste repris place dans mon propre lit, soufflant la dernière bougie, avant de fermer les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin. Je m’étais ainsi isolé, écoutant le vent qui sifflait derrière la fenêtre la plus proche, le tout en pensant à Malfoy. J’avais envie de savoir ce qui avait si inquiété Hagrid, pourquoi cela l’avait poussé à aller voir le directeur et surtout pourquoi il avait creusé. C’était si intriguant, que je m’étais placé à la fenêtre, les pieds nus sur la pierre froide, les mains sur la vitre. Je fixais les horizons à la recherche d’un quelque chose qui pourrait m’aider, jusqu’à ce que je trouve un énorme trou bientôt rempli de neige. La poudreuse avait recouvert le fond terreux mais quelque chose semblait agiter la neige. Des petits jets de flocons s’élevaient au ciel comme si quelqu’un s’amusait à la retourner jusqu’à ce qu’une jolie boule ronde ne s’en échappe pour aller s’écraser contre un arbre. 

Apparemment quelqu’un était tombé dedans et j’avais commencé à paniquer, et si cette personne faisait cela pour attirer l’attention car elle était tombée dans le trou qu’Hagrid avait creusé et que maintenant elle était en danger ? Immédiatement j’avais enfilé ma cape d’invisibilité après avoir mis ma robe d’hiver et je m’étais dépêché vers la cour. La grosse dame avait râlé lorsqu’elle me senti la repousser en pleine nuit, mais tant elle somnolait elle n’y avait pas fait attention, et elle avait juste posé son visage entre ses mains. Je pu alors courir jusqu’à la cour avec ma baguette illuminée par un Lumos Maxima, le souffle court sous cette cape si oppressante. Mais enfin, j’avais pu rejoindre le trou creusé, le vent sifflant contre mes oreilles les gelant fortement, alors que ma cape se soulevait régulièrement, révélant mes pieds enfoncés dans la neige.   
Fort heureusement, j’avais réussi à rejoindre le trou duquel s’échappait encore quelques boules de neiges au hasard. J’avais même eu la malchance d’en prendre une dans les pieds et la sensation gelée qui s’était infiltrée dans mes souliers m’avait fait gémir alors qu’un long frisson me parcourait. Mais je pu enfin déposer mon regard dans le trou et là, rien ne m’apparut. Il y avait de la neige retournée, fondue à certains endroits même, alors que les traces de pas que j’avais trouvé dans la neige plus tôt étaient les mêmes. C’était comme si un canidé était là, d’ailleurs la neige était encore retournée comme si une créature creusait sous la neige, mais j’étais incapable de la voir. J’avais alors retiré la capuche de ma cape pour mieux voir et je me senti idiot de ne pas voir quoi que ce soit. J’avais évidemment voulu en savoir plus, alors j’avais sauté dans la fosse et du bout des mains j’avais cherché comme un aveugle. 

J’entendais qu’une chose me fuyait là-dessous, tout en m’encerclant et cela commença sincèrement à me faire peur. J’avais alors tendu les bras au ciel, tentant d’attraper les bords de la fosse, mais mes mains gelées n’agrippaient pas la terre dure et tranchante comme du verre. Je retombais alors systématiquement dans le fond de la fosse, pestant à frissonnant fortement. J’avais bien dû tomber cinq fois lorsque je décidai d’abandonner, mes mains enfoncées dans la neige retournée. C’est alors qu’un souffle chaud commença à caresser mon oreille et j’avais soudainement été tendu à l’extrême. En effet, une petite chose avait grimpé le long de ma cape pour venir sur mon épaule, commençant à sentir mon oreille. Puis, j’y senti le passage d’une minuscule langue chaude qui me donna un long frisson que je ne connaissais pas. C’était agréable, voire tendre et j’avais voulu toucher ce qui faisait cela, j’avais alors posé ma main sur mon épaule, mais la seule chose que j’avais senti c’était ma chair dessous, par même un petit animal.

« Je perds la tête. »

C’est sur ces mots que j’avais tenté de me réchauffer à l’aide de ma baguette, claquant des dents, frictionnant mes mains et mes pieds. Je n’avais plus beaucoup de temps avant de commencer à entrer en hypothermie et lorsque j’avais cru que tout était fini quelque chose s’enroula autour de mon corps. La sensation était chaude, elle me un peu de sa propre chaleur, me laissant passer mes doigts dans sa fourrure épaisse. Or, j’avais beau regarder où je posais mes mains, je ne voyais rien à part le fond de la fosse et surtout ma main posée dans le vide. Cette créature invisible pourtant était là, je la sentais, elle me tenait chaud. Et surement que sans elle je n’aurais pas survécu à une nuit aussi froide.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ce chapitre était pas trop nul? j'ai peur de faire mal haha j'ai pas l'habitude sur ce site :3 en tous cas j'espère que ca vous a fait autant plaisir à lire, qu'à moi écrire!  
> Bonne journée, ou bonne soirée!  
> Gros bisous!


End file.
